The Assassins of Chaos
by KSJDHSDCFL
Summary: Percy and Devon(a new addition) are betrayed and forgotten by everyone at camp. Only a few of their friends are left. After a last straw, they abandon camp and are found and trained by Chaos and his father. Tweaks made to the general 'assassins of Chaos' topic.
1. The Life of Devon Paul

Chapter 1- The Life of Devon Paul

 **A/N:** **What up, people? Welcome to my first fanfic, suggestions and critical reviews are appreciated, and positive comments are loved. This is one with the usual starting, but we have a new character! A good friend of our good ol' Seaweed Brain, and an old timer for Camp!**

 **A few tweaks have been made, Thalia did not join the Hunters, and also, I'm a Percabeth fan, so if you don't like, then don't read.**

 **So, anyway, welcome to the lives of the assassins of Chaos – Percy and Devon (he's the addition). Thank you all for reading and enjoy! ;-)**

 **Devon Paul POV** **(** **A/N:** **his introduction will be done as we move on)**

All this demigod-ly business started for me when I was one. I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood in a wooden cradle, right in the middle of a game of Friday night Capture the Flag, scared Chiron, the activities director, out of his hooves. As I grew up, I slowly learnt the truth about this world, and about those who ran it ( **A/N:** **I'm not gonna get into long introductions about what goes on, since you all should already know that, k?** ). I spent my whole childhood training, archery with Chiron and the Apollo cabin, running/sprinting with the dryads, swimming and boating in the lake with the naiads, fighting with the Ares cabin, education from the Athena cabin, outdoors-y stuff like survival fitness from the Dionysus cabin, and arts-and-crafts with the Hephaestus cabin.

But I wasn't a regular camper. The satyrs all said that I didn't have the scent of a half-blood, but not one that was of regular mortal, either. The weird thing was, I ALWAYS attracted too many monsters whenever I left camp. Nevertheless, I trained and trained and trained, I trained so much that I eventually out-trained my teachers. By the time I was 13, I could wield any weapon better than anyone at camp, I could outsmart the Athena cabin's capture the flag battle strategies, forge weapons and armour quicker and better than the Hephaestus cabin, outrun the fastest monsters, survive better in the wild than the Dionysus cabin, and swim faster than the naiads. I literally spent my whole life at camp, and witnessed all the major events go down, right from Thalia Grace's pine tree to Luke Castellan's failed quest at the Garden of the Hesperides. I was even there when Mr. D got appointed as camp director.

But my life-spent-at-camp streak finally broke when _he_ arrived. One fine night, when I was 15, I was playing pinochle with Chiron and Mr. D, when there was a sudden uproar at camp. A boy, about 12, had just killed the Minotaur. Unfortunately, the poor kid had also lost his mother to the monster. His name was Percy Jackson. Grover Underwood, a good friend of mine, had been assigned his keeper, in order to make up for the failed mission with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. But I was afraid that this mission would not be counted as a success, as he was dragged unconscious over the property line by Percy Jackson. Annabeth was especially excited to see him, and I knew why. Chiron had told Annabeth that she was not destined to go for a quest until somebody special came to camp. Now she thinks every new recruit is her messiah for a quest.

Anyway, as the years flew by, Percy and I became good friends. We went on most quests together, and saved the world twice from both son and mother, Kronos and Gaea. By the time Percy and I turned 17 and 20, respectively, we were the greatest campers that had ever lived, and we had also made girlfriends. I had been dating Thalia (no longer pine-tree-ified) for about five years and Percy had been dating Annabeth for three. We all had our lives set, that is, of course, until _he_ arrived. Marcus Smith, as he called himself, a younger offspring of Poseidon. Who knew, at that point of time, that he would wreak havoc in our lives as soon as he arrived?

 **A/N:** **So… how was it? I know, I know, it was a bit short. But the future ones will be longer, with more of excitement. Introductions are always a bit boring. Anyway, please review down below, I will update once or twice every week, or whenever I have the time. Tell me what you want to happen, and suggest any ideas you have for the next chapter, I will very much consider putting your ideas into my story. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Peace out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	2. The Betrayal

Chapter 2- The Betrayal

 **A/N:** **I'm back with another story for my beautiful, BEAUTIFUL readers! A BIG thanks to all those who read and reviewed. Please leave more suggestions this time. Enjoy! :)**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 _(When Mark arrived)_

Mark and his satyr keeper were climbing Half-Blood Hill, desperately trying to lose a horde of hellhounds on their tail, when one of the border patrol campers spotted them and sounded her whistle ( **A/N:** **Like I said before, a few tweaks** ). This alerted the rest of camp to the presence of the new arrival. Percy and Devon, being the closest to the border, came running to aid the straggling satyr and the new demigod. The satyr, Pete, had tripped over a branch and broken his ankle, but Mark, with not even the slightest trace of selflessness, kept on running. Percy and Devon unsheathed their swords and charged the hellhounds without a second thought, in an attempt to at least hold them off till the satyr could escape.

Marcus collapsed on one of the protruding roots of the pine tree, heaving and panting from the long run, and watched Percy and Devon with jealousy as the duo finished off the last of the monsters. By the time the rest of camp came up the hill, Mark was facing them with his sword drawn. While they took the scene in, Mark twisted the story around so that _he_ was the one who saved all of them from the hellhounds, while Percy and Devon just stood there watching. Percy and Devon protested their innocence and told them what _really_ happened, but the campers, although they all felt confused, for this was very unlike any of the two, did not see any reason for the newbie to lie to them. But Percy and Devon _did_ seem to have a motive for lying, to protect their reputation and respect at camp without doing any actual work. Percy finally applied some brains to the matter at hand, and said," If you guys don't believe us, then you can ask Pete!" But, alas, the satyr was severely injured from one swipe of a hellhound's claw, and now had very conveniently passed out cold.

The crowd slowly dispersed, and Chiron officially welcomed Marcus to camp during the bonfire. After the sing along by the Apollo cabin, just as everybody was about to retire for the day, the worst possible event of the day happened…

 **Percy POV**

As the bonfire was extinguished and we got up to go to our cabins for the night, _it_ happened. And by 'it', I mean the most horrible period in my life began. As we all were getting up, a strange green light spread over the dark. I looked back and saw an image that was worse than any horrors that Tartarus could possibly yield. A trident, just its head, appearing over the last person I would've wanted as a half-brother. Marcus. Ever since the episode this morning, both Devon and I despised Mark. How DARE he not help out with the fight even a little, or at least help Pete when he fell? Nope. He was just there for the credit. The horrid thing was, the entire camp actually believed that idiotic coward! The only people we were able to convince were Grover, Nico and our girlfriends. What was worse, after the claiming, we all had to bow down to him! But it was, unfortunately, customary.

I went… sorry, WE went back to my cabin for the night, and he just so happened to fall down five times every hour from the top bunk… straight onto me! You'd think the Fates would give a guy a break after making him save the world twice, AND sending him on an involuntary Tartarus expedition. But nope! They were just getting started! By the time I _did_ start to drift off, my alarm sounded for the day.

I got up, clutching my back and groaning and cursing under my breath(all thanks to a _wonderful_ brother), and went to take a shower. I went through all my activities and finally went for lunch in the mess hall at one ( **A/N:** **sorry if I got the Americans' lunchtime wrong. I don't really know how things go on in the Western part of this world. :P** ).

(Fast forward to a few weeks later)

 **Devon POV**

Alright. That's it. I'm really pissed off with this Marcus guy. He's literally been making my life a living hell. I speak from experience, since I trudged through the Pit of Eternal Damnation, not too long ago. He's already turned the entire camp against me and Percy. He planned pranks, _harmful_ ones, I should add, so carefully that it would seem that Percy and I did them just when we happened to be passing by. He made us lose the only two true friends we ever had. He lit a fire on Juniper's tree when I was taking a stroll in the woods, so now Grover and Juniper hate me. He spread word in the whole camp that Nico had had a crush on Percy. And then he blamed it on Percy for starting the rumour. So now Nico has been camping outside of camp borders for a few days, in an attempt not to be seen, and has promised to kill us someday. In just a few weeks' time, the two of us were blotted out, forgotten by all whom we once loved. Eventually, the only people we had left were Annabeth and Thalia. But this evening it all changed.

Percy and I were taking a walk through camp, occasionally greeting the new kids that came here. The camp hadn't changed much since a hundred years ago, when Gaea was finally defeated. As a reward, all those participated in the final war were granted immortality. The senior cabin counselors were granted godhood. Percy was now the god of tidal waves and time. I was the god of the earth and invulnerability. Anyway, we were walking along the middle of camp. We went through the commons ground, and to the back of the cabins, towards the woods. We were about to race each other there when we heard giggling. We looked around, confused, with respect to the whereabouts of the sounds, when we finally spotted three figures sitting behind a rock right in front of the forest. We could just make out Mark's face, and we rolled our eyes, thinking he was probably with some new recruits from the Aphrodite cabin, when all of a sudden we heard voices.

"Oh Marcus, you're such a good kisser", said a voice which I almost recognized. When it finally struck me who it was, I looked over at Percy's expression. One expression of disbelief, disappointment, shock, rage, but most of all, hurt.

"Well, you know, at least I'm better than that pathetic excuse for a brother of mine. When're you going to break up with him, anyway?" When I heard that voice, I knew that if I didn't get control of my emotions, Chiron would find a blood-red rock with 'Mark Sux' engraved on it.

Then I heard a voice that made me want to throw Mark, then myself, into Tartarus. "Oh, she'll do it eventually. I will, too. Now, come, I want those lips on mine once more, babe."

The trio was the last one I thought I would ever see together. Mark, Thalia, and Annabeth!

I looked over at Percy again, and we decided silently. We would make ourselves known, our feelings expressed, and then, we would disappear forever.

The two of us blasted the rock, and the three of them were thrown free, sprawling in the mud that lay ahead of them. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, THALIA?!" I literally screamed at the top of my lungs. She looked at me with fear, realization, and apology on her face. She said," It's not what it looks like, Devon. I–" She was cut off by Percy screaming at Annabeth.

Then Mark said," Hey, don't take your anger out on them, I'm just better than you two." That was the last straw. I brought my blade out and stabbed him in the guts with it. Since he was, unfortunately, made immortal for killing Hyperion, which he didn't even _do,_ he wouldn't die, but he would be stuck in the infirmary for a good month or so.

With that, Percy and I ran back to our rooms, Percy to his cabin, I to my room at the Big House, where we packed all of our stuff, and tore up or x'ed out the faces of Thalia and Annabeth in all the pictures we had, which were a _lot,_ by the way. Then we met up at Half-Blood Hill, where we said our final goodbye to what had once been our home, but was now only a place of pain and sad memories. And, together, we left Camp Half-Blood for good.

 **A/N:** **So… how was it? Please review and suggest any ideas you have! This time, as promised, the chapter was quite a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed and see y'all next time! :)**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheSupremeOne-02**


	3. Say hi to the Universe

Chapter 3- Say hi to the Universe

 **A/N:** **And…*drum roll*… I am BACK, with another wonderful chapter for my even more wonderful readers! This is where the real, juicy part of the story starts for our two very favourite warriors. Let me know what y'all think! Enjoy! :)**

Percy POV

It had been three weeks since Devon and I left camp. We had been camping out in the woods next to the Big Apple, but our supplies were running low, and we didn't have the heart to hunt any animals in the forest. Anyway, we were eating lunch, famished, after whaling on some dummies that we had made out of wood, thanks to Devon's survival skills. We'd been attacked by monsters countless times, but we were holding out on our own, so far.

Anyway, we were enjoying the last of our barbecued chicken wings, when all of a sudden the forest dimmed, making it pitch black, even though it was midday. Then the darkness lifted, and we turned around to find a being, taller than an average human, almost seven feet tall, but still looked short in front of Devon, who stood a couple of inches above seven. This being's skin was pitch-black, with small white dots covering his entire body, or at least what we could see of it. He wore a suit, like he was going for a funeral. His clothes, even his shirt, were all black. Somehow we could make out what was what, but couldn't exactly _see,_ kinda like my underwater senses. His eyes were the opposite of human eyes, with white eyeballs, and the rest all black. Devon and I drew our swords, when the man held up a hand, and immediately, my sword became too heavy to hold, so I had to drop it. It seemed that Devon had just been through the same. Then the man spoke," No need for any hostility, I am only here to talk, children." His voice was ancient and full of authority and a tinge of familiarity. Devon asked what I had been thinking, only in a slightly elongated manner," Assuming we believe you, I would like to know the identity of the person who wishes to 'talk', as you say, with us."

The man just threw his head back and laughed. "No need to, boy you already know me", he said to Devon. Devon just stared with a puzzled expression on his face. "But, if you insist", he continued," I am Chaos, the Void itself, creator of all that you know of."

As realization slowly crept onto our faces, Devon and I bowed, but Chaos just smiled and said," No need for any of that. Come with me." And with that, the creator of the universe stepped through a black vortex. I looked at Devon. "You got anything better?" I asked. "No, but at least this'll kill some time", was the reply I got.

We stepped through the vortex, and we found ourselves in some kind of a palace. It had black walls, with white dots, like Chaos's skin, and occasional splotches of starbursts and nebulae. "Welcome to the centre of the universe", boomed Chaos's voice through the hallways of the palace. And then he was in front of, just like that, out of nowhere. He said," The reason I brought you two here was a very simple one. I want to train you. I want you to become assassins. MY assassins. You will roam the galaxies and destroy all evil. You will be trained to kill alone. Not with a team. Not with an army. The most support you will ever get will be from each other. You will be trained by two different masters of this universe, me and my father."

That last sentence smacked me across the face. Hard. "Y-y-your f-father? You have a father? The creator of this universe, the Void itself, has a father?" I stammered. Devon's eyes widened, but not with shock, with another expression… realization. "That's impossible. I thought that he… that _they_ were only a myth. It was unfathomable that someone actually superior, more powerful than you existed" said Devon. "No, my dear boy. They _do_ exist. They have just kept themselves hidden, for aeons from the rest of the world", replied Chaos.

"Alright! Enough! Time-out!" I shouted." Will somebody _please_ tell me WHAT is going on, exactly?"

Chaos sighed." Look, child, let's start from the beginning. At first, there was only my father, Chronos. Time himself. Then he created my mother, Ananke. Inevitability, Compulsion. Then they gave birth to me, Nyx or Night, and Aether or Upper Air. Then I went a step further and created the rest of the universe, starting with your planet. My only mistake was giving everything life. Gaea as the earth, Uranus as the sky, Tartarus as the abyss, and so on. They ruled my creations horribly. So, I decided not to give any of the other planets life, nor did I give them any gods to be ruled by. But the richer creatures of society started ruling cruelly. And since my father had forbidden me to interfere directly with mortal affairs, I decided to hire assassins, only a few, to work for me and end this evil. So, I chose the two of you. You are, by far, and my father agrees, the greatest mortal warriors in this universe. At least that we know of. So, we would like you to become our assassins. So, I've laid out all the facts before you. Do you accept?"

Devon POV

I looked at Percy. We both had the same things going on in our head. I said," Gladly, my lord, but what's in it for us?" Chaos laughed at that," I figured you would ask that. First of all, you will be immortal. Like a god, but stronger, and invincible, unless you lose to someone elder than a god, like a Titan or a Primordial, which also includes me and my father, of course. Second, you will be given the ability to teleport from anywhere to anywhere, in a matter of seconds. Thirdly, each of you will have a cloak, with the hood enchanted, so nobody except for me, my father and the two of you will be able to see above your mouths, the rest of your face will seem hidden in darkness. Your eyes will also glow underneath your hoods, which isn't special or anything, but it just looks cool. Also, you will be able to wield any weapon better than anyone else in this world. Any weapon you want will magically appear in your hands while fighting. All you have to do is leave the weapon once you are done and it will disappear on its own. And finally, if you abuse your powers, I will have to make you stand on trial, where you will most likely be stripped of your powers and either executed or sent back to where this all began. Understood?"

Devon and I said together," It's a deal."

(Back at Camp Half-Blood)

3rd Person POV

After Thalia and Annabeth found out about the disappearance of Percy and Devon, and the whole camp was alerted, Chiron had sent out scouts to try and locate the duo, as Thalia and Annabeth were nearly hysterical. After the scouts arrived a few hours later from their futile attempts, they announced that Percy and Devon had not been found, and that a new search party would be organized in the morning. Chiron himself teared up when he heard about the disappearance of his two favourite pupils. When the gods were notified, Poseidon broke down crying in front of the whole council and campers' assembly. For weeks, the two campers were not found. After the third week, Chiron gave up and stopped sending out search parties for he was afraid of putting other campers at the mercy of monsters in the outside world.

Once Percy and Devon disappeared, many changes had been made at camp. Mark had been made the counselor for the Poseidon cabin, and had also been made a god. Once Pete (Mark's satyr guide, if you remember), regained consciousness, he finally told the camp what had happened, but not before Percy and Devon vanished. Now that the whole camp knew Mark's reality, they all hated him more than anything else, and yearned for Percy and Devon to return to camp. But they, unfortunately, could not do anything about the situation as Mark was now a god. They all realized what fools they had been to mistrust Percy and Devon, and actually listen to _Mark_ instead. Every night, Thalia and Annabeth skipped the campfire, and, as they were immortal, they could not starve, they cried their eyes out in their cabins. The camp was basically in a state of depression, and without any of the two greatest heroes with them, the campers basically moped around all day.

One time, when Mark said that they were better off without the two 'idiots', Thalia 'accidentally' called down a lightning strike so strong that it made Zeus's master bolt look like a short circuit. The blast completely destroyed the arena, and Mark was so severely injured that all of the camp's ambrosia and nectar had been used in order to revive him. In futile attempts, of course. Eventually, the gods themselves had to step in and heal him, with immense help from Asclepius, the god of healing, a son of Apollo. Even then, he was barely able to stand. He had been bed-ridden for a week, which was fine with the campers, but Percy and Devon's whereabouts were still unknown. They seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. But who knew that the phrase was to be taken literally…

 **A/N:** **Another chapter done! Not bad, eh? Two chapters in 24 hours! This was especially for 'Ethan hunt', who told me to 'update at my top speed'. And a great thanks to all those who reviewed, the first one being 'frustratedtruffle', and the others being 'Sarahnile 14' and 'Ethan hunt'. Anyway, thanks guys! I'll be back with another chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed and please suggest any ideas you have for the story in reviews.**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheSupremeOne-02**


	4. The Assassins Emerge

Chapter 4- The Assassins Emerge

 **A/N:** **Welcome back, people! I've had so many positive reviews from you guys! Thanks a million! It's always encouraging for a newbie (I speak from experience) to be praised by people who've been there for a longer time! Here's another chapter for my BELOVED readers. Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

(Time skip to 1000 years)

Devon POV (on a mission with Percy)

As Percy and I sprinted to keep up with Altair's chariot on Uranus (the plants, not the god), I thought about the times we used to race each other around the racetrack back at camp. Those memories seemed like a dream. Of course, everything practically was a lie. If the gods could get so easily swayed by any idiotic liar that can spout lies, we should've known not to spend a second at camp once Mark arrived. It was only thanks to Lords Chaos and Chronos that we were freed from the horrible place where we once lived. We had trained of a millennium in both Chaos's and Chronos's realms. Our abilities had been maximized. There were two sides two our fighting capabilities, a combat side, and a magical side. Our combat skills exceeded those of any being that ever lived; we could even beat Chaos and Chronos when we sparred. But, to balance it out, our magic, when combined, was only strong enough to kill the twelve Titans, after which we would require immense rest. Our abilities separated would be strong enough to kill one Titan at a time. But, while I had greater combat skills, Percy had greater magical skills.

Anyway, we were running behind this crime lord that had had millions of people murdered, or bankrupted them and made their lives so miserable that the poor souls committed suicide. So, naturally, Chaos and Chronos had us hunt down this Altair, to put an end to his evil reign on Uranus. Percy threw a knife at of his chariot wheels, breaking the spokes, so the chariot overturned, and sent Altair sprawling. He got up, cursing and spitting out clods of mud, and laughed," You can't beat me! This is my planet. I am all-powerful here! My reinforcements will arrive any moment, and you two will be running for your lives once they are here!" "Ah, yes the reinforcements," I said," They, unfortunately, have already been taken care of. You say this planet is yours, Altair, you say that you are all-powerful here. But you are forgetting something. This planet of yours, as you say, is in a universe that belongs to our masters. And _they_ do not like the means you have adopted to 'rule' this planet." With that, I lunged and tackled Altair to the ground and held a knife to his throat. He said," Please, mercy, I have a family, two children. Have mercy!" I said," Have you ever thought what the people you had killed felt? _They_ had families, too. Did you ever think of them? But we are not cruel, Altair. Your family will be looked after for awhile by Lord Chaos, just till they can manage on their own. As for you, well, you will be well looked after, too, in the Void." My eyes started to glow bright, until they engulfed the two of us in a bright light. All the people who Altair had had murdered, we saw, but from their perspectives, for a change. Altair just stared, open-mouthed, as tears formed in his eyes. He looked at me and nodded, and I pierced his neck with my knife ( **A/N:** **Sorry to all the Assassin's Creed fans out there. I just didn't have a better name. Sorry again.** ). This was how all of our missions ended. We showed the dictators what they had put others through, and upon their realization of their crimes, they allowed us to kill them. They didn't see two cold-blooded, stone-hearted killers, they saw messiahs, two blessings, who had been sent to make them repay for their sins. The light faded, taking Altair with it, into the Void, where he would be tortured until he had repaid for his crimes, and then he would be taken care of, given a normal life, except this time, he would be dead. This was it for all eternity for all those we killed.

The two of us then teleported back to Chaos's palace, where we walked into the throne room, where Chaos and Chronos seemed to be in a deep conversation. Until Percy and I had actually met Chronos, we always pictured an old man in gleaming white robes as the embodiment of Time. When we actually met, Percy and I were taken aback. Chronos looked no more than three years, or so, older than Chaos, that is, hardly thirty. His eyes were golden, but with black eyeballs. He stood about as tall as Chaos, but he had an air of authority around him, like he knew all, and that was probably true, so nobody defy him. Nobody _better_ defy him. Anyway, back to the throne room. Chaos and Chronos were talking earnestly, and they didn't notice us come in, until Percy cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at us. I said," We came to report mission accomplishment, my lords, but if you're busy, we can come back later…"

Chronos stood. "No need, my dear boys. Congratulations on your mission. But I'm afraid that I have rather depressing news for the two of you." Percy and I remained silent, not knowing where this was going, until Chronos said," The Elementals are rising, along with their spawns. I'm extremely sorry, but you will have to go back to earth." Percy and I stood there, taking it all in, just when I felt the rage building, Chaos said," You needn't reveal your identities, just use code names for each other. Meet us here in 10. You have 5 minutes to get ready, then 5 more to pack." Percy and I went away, since we both knew that it was useless to protest against the two most powerful beings in the universe.

Anyway, we went to our rooms, and packed and got ready. Then we went down to the throne room once again. There we saw Chaos and Chronos, ready in their suits and waiting. "There," said Chaos," now let you go. After you, Father." And with that, a black vortex opened, just like the one on our first day, and we stepped through.

3rd Person POV (on Olympus)

All the campers had again gathered on Olympus for the annual meeting to find Percy and Devon. These meetings not only helped all of them be updated on the search, but also helped them keep in touch with their godly parents. All campers, Chiron, Olympian gods, and minor gods were present. Once everybody settled down, the gods took to their thrones and commenced the meeting. Hermes announced no avail from his scouts' missions, and the rest of the gods could not be able to sense where Percy and Devon were, either. Once Annabeth and Thalia were comforted and the campers' shouts of protest died down, Zeus announced," Unfortunately, we have more pressing matters to discuss." "What could _possibly_ be more important than Percy and Devon?!" shouted Thalia. Shouts of protests and agreements were heard throughout the throne room. Zeus sighed and looked at the other gods. They nodded, with apologetic and melancholy looks on their faces, these emotions being expressed towards their children. Zeus continued," Gaea, Tartarus, Uranus, along with most of their evil offspring are slowly rising. The last time Gaea was defeated greatly reduced her powers, so now she has _very_ limited control over the earth. Tartarus and Uranus will also be reduced of their full potential, as their domains will be much too far away to count on for help. But the main problem is their offspring. Even without the, somewhat weakened, primordial deities, some of their offspring have been slumbering for millennia, and are powerful beyond imagination. We will have the Titans, Giants, and _all_ monsters to deal with. Thankfully, Typhon is not rising, but he has somehow _disappeared_ from Tartarus's realm, which also intrigues me. But there is some good news as well. We will be aided by Iapetus and Damasen, both of whom escaped Tartarus once they were defeated by him, in order to _save_ ," at this word, Zeus shot Annabeth and Thalia a glare, making them flinch, but Zeus continued without missing a beat," Percy, Annabeth, Devon and Thalia. Also, we have received a letter from two powerful beings, much older than the gods or even the Titans, perhaps primordial gods, offering to help by sending two of their most powerful and able warriors to aid with the quest."

At this, the campers and minor gods cheered, but Mark chose that wondrous moment to open his mouth," You don't need the help of any dumb warriors from any bastards. All you need to kill all of your threats is right here," he said, pointing to himself. He was shot a murderous look by every single person in the room. Just as Zeus was about to start raging and using Mark for target practice with lightning, a black vortex opened, and four figures stepped through, right into the centre of the throne room. Two of them wore hooded cloaks, one trimmed with green, one with golden-brown, so nobody could see above their mouths, and the other two wore suits. One black, one bright yellow, but a shade of yellow that looked like, well, solid gold. The one in the black suit looked straight at Zeus, right in the eye, without flinching, and said," If this is the scene here, maybe we _should_ let all of you die at the mercy of the Elementals. A planet with rulers like these doesn't seem worth saving, does it Father?"

The last sentence seemed to be directed at the man in the yellow suit. He said," Indeed, since these fools do not even seem to realize what is going on. I can understand them not recognizing me, but you should be known, should you not?" The gods all stood, with looks on their faces that made the campers want to run and hide, even if that meant jumping over the side of Olympus, down six hundred floors, and face-planting the streets of Manhattan. As he brought out his master bolt, Zeus shouted," JUST WHO THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU—" but was cut off by the man in the yellow suit," Silence!" His voice carried authority, even more than Zeus's, and he effectively silenced the King of the Gods. He continued, with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice," We are here to offer help, so that you weaklings do not fade at the hands of my grandchildren, and this is the behavior you show? I should absorb your essence back into me for this contemptuous demeanor of yours." "What is that supposed to mean? Us fading to your grandchildr–"suddenly Zeus's eyes widened, and so did the other gods', as realization spread across their faces and they scrambled out of their thrones and bowed in front of the two figures. The campers and minor gods followed their lead, figuring that if the gods bow to someone, he is NOT somebody to mess with. Once the gods were through with their apologies, the man in the black suit spoke," Now, as it is obvious from your looks of cluelessness, I am Chaos, creator of – well, almost – all, the Void itself, and this is my father—" "Chronos, the embodiment of Time," said the man in the golden-yellow suit. "We have come to offer the help of our personal assassins, Alpha and Omega ( **A/N:** **Alpha=Percy and Omega=Devon. Capisce?** )."

"I could take them on," a voice resonated throughout the throne room. Mark said," They don't look too tough." Before Zeus could graciously introduce Mark's face to his fist, Chaos said," Oh, try your luck if you truly believe you can. But a word of advice before you do so. Their combat skills exceed those of even mine and my father's." And with that, the two creators of the universe disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving all those, except Mark, of course, staring open-mouthed at the assassins in awe. The gods teleported all the campers and themselves back to Camp, only to find the two assassins accompanying them there as well.

Mark shouted at the assassins," How dare you come into MY camp?! You need to have permission from either me or Chiron to do that! And I certainly never gave you blockheads permission to enter my camp! Out! Get out! Out RIGHT NOW or I'll—" he was cut short when Omega's knife appeared at his throat. Omega calmly replied," We don't need permission from _anybody_ , much less _you,_ to enter camp. This camp doesn't belong to you, it belongs to all those who live here, and the gods. So, you do NOT have the authority to order us around. Understand?"

Mark just snorted. "You think you can hold a knife to a god's throat? Bow down and grovel at my feet, you imbecile, before I blast you to kingdom come." Omega just said," Oh I can do better than hold a knife to a god's throat, I can cut it open and feet the god his own tonsils. But since we have little kids here, I'm just gonna let you off with a kick," with that, he kneed Mark in a place where no man should ever be kneed, and then finished his sentence," in the cashews."

Alpha smirked and the two of them headed towards the commons ground, where a new cabin, pitch-black with specks of white, had just APPEARED, smack in the middle of the rest of the cabins. The duo disappeared in the cabin, the campers dispersed, except for some of Mark's goons, who helped him up, then dispersed, and the gods teleported back to Olympus.

 **A/N:** **Not much excitement, I know. But at least Mark got taught a lesson, even though he probably will mess with Percy and Devon. How was it? Review down below, and I will be right back with another chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Also, I have some bad news for you guys, I won't be updating till Monday, that is the 30th of May, I think. I'm going for a trip. :'( But I'll try and update as soon as I get back, k? Bye!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheSupremeOne-02**


	5. The Spear is Thrown

Chapter 5- The Spear is Thrown

 **A/N:** **FINALLY, I AM BACK! After a long(ish) trip, I am back for my beloved readers, with another chapter. The war has started, and this chapter beholds the first battle. The first attack from the Titans' side! Enjoy! :)**

Alpha (Percy) POV

After two months at camp, Devon and I had trained just about every camper, except Devon, of course, who found it 'beneath his dignity to be trained by those inferior to him'. So, now every camper could wield any weapon without any difficulty. Lord Chaos also gave everyone a blessing that made them tougher and more durable in battle. They would be almost as strong as the strongest minor gods, yet much weaker than the Olympians. The blessing also allowed faster and swifter movements, and it opened up their senses, even more than ADHD did. So they were basically a few hundred elite demigods who could easily take down a few thousand monsters by the hour.

On the downside, both of us got to see our most hated people every single day. Mark, Annabeth and Thalia, the immortal counselors, Chiron, and all the others, including the gods. Anyway, after the two months, one fine morning, Devon and I were sparring with each other, exchanging thrusts and parries. Even though, I had been training with him for forever, he still found new tricks to surprise and, eventually, beat me. We had been sparring for about an hour or so, and we were just about to hit the showers, when the conch shell sounded twice, indicating that the camp was under attack. The two of us immediately dropped our swords and wore our cloaks, which we had taken off since everybody was eating breakfast in the mess hall, and took off, running for the pine tree. When we reached there, all the campers were already gathering, putting on their armour and weaponry. When we saw the oncoming 'army', I almost laughed. It was too tiny! A thousand or so monsters led by two Titans in shining armour, with an honour guard of fifty or so Laestrygonian giants in full battle armour. One was glowing golden, like the sun, and was too bright to look at, unless you looked through your peripheral vision. Hyperion, Titan of the East, Lord of Light. The other Titan wore a helmet with rams' horns jutting out at the top, and black armour that reminded me of new moon nights. It was navy blue with small white dots. The Titan could only be Krios, Titan of the South.

As the army marched nearer, Chiron and the immortal counselors, along with Mark, charged to meet the giants, who were already readying their cannonballs. Chiron stood at a fair distance and began shooting arrows, each hitting a Laistrygonian in the intended spot, but not vaporizing them instantly. I heard him mutter," They have grown more powerful. Gaea has quite possibly blessed them all. Cursed Earth." I smirked at this and ran to meet the Titans. Devon decided to get Hyperion, so I was left with Krios to kill. I charged at him, not waiting, and drove a dagger straight into his knee. He bellowed with pain and staggered back. A smile of amusement flickered across my lips. "Well, well, I would've deemed you to be a better fighter. After all, you _are_ my great-uncle. I assumed that there had to be _some_ fighting skills in genetics. Alas, I was proven wrong." Krios's face flickered with emotions – confusion, anger, fury, rage – as I went on. He bellowed once more, but this was a battle cry, not one of pain, and charged. A ten-foot long javelin appeared in his hands, and he started jabbing and stabbing with incredible skill and agility. Of course, I had no trouble dodging his every attack, but I couldn't help but be impressed in the slightest. The guy was an incredible fighter, but his emotions and anger clouded his judgment for battle. His moves started becoming reckless, more rash and wild, whereas they should've been accurate and controlled.

He finally made the fatal mistake of jabbing at my feet, I simply jumped, and his javelin was immediately trapped under my feet. He made several attempts to free his weapon, but to no avail. I summoned a sword and started my offensive streak. I slashed, stabbed, whirled around his feet to keep him off balance, and generally reduced him to the state of a worn-out punching bag, barely being able to parry or dodge any of my attacks.

I finally gave him a good, hard smack with my sword hilt and he went down. I stood over him, sword at the ready, and slashed at his neck, willing him to fade into the Void. As soon as my blade made contact, his whole body dissolved, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and an angry wail, both of which were soon carried away by the wind. I turned to find Devon waiting for me, already done with his fight, as was evident from the awed looks the campers gave him, watching with a look of amusement on his face. The campers had already sent the monsters to Tartarus, and Mark had been knocked unconscious, but not before he peed his pants. There hadn't been a single casualty, and we went back to camp to find all of them staring at us in awe, even Chiron.

We made our way through the crowd, and finally got back to our cabin. We took off our cloaks and went to bathe. After bathing, Devon and I met at Half-Blood Hill, just like we had at our last day at camp, a thousand years ago.

We decided to go to Manhattan, just to see how it had changed. We went around the city, and spotted many new places, but the grand sighting was the Empire State Building. It was stood nearly three hundred stories tall. Evidently, the people on Earth had been busy while we were gone. Anyway, we knocked around the city for a while, grabbed some lunch, and went back to camp. When we reached, the demigods were all running towards a portal, and even from where I stood, I could see that the other side was on Olympus's throne room.

Devon and I went to check out the situation. When all the campers had gone through, Devon and I entered. We found the gods in a deep conversation with Chaos. Their whispers reminded me of the time I first went through the Fields of Asphodel. _Gods,_ that had been so long ago. Back to the situation at hand, the gods' whispers were sending shivers through the spines of the campers and minor gods in that room. For the first time in my life, I saw fear flicker across Zeus's face. If the King of the Gods was afraid of something, I was pretty sure it was something the campers would _not_ want to meet. Nonetheless, all of us waited till they were done. Once the gods took their thrones, the council adjourned.

Zeus began," Heroes and gods, I bear both good and bad news. The bad news is, the Primordial gods are rising. Slowly, but surely, their offspring are gathering enough power to awaken and summon them. And once they have risen, and only then, will their forces attack us. We do not know where they are situated, or else we would've taken the initiative and started the war. On the bright side, though, Iapetus and Damasen, along with Damasen's Maekonian drakon are also on their way. They should be here by this evening."

The campers' gathering immediately broke into pandemonium, most of them were protesting, and some were more optimistic, but it was still a ruckus. Finally Zeus shouted," SILENCE!" which effectively shut everyone up. Then Zeus continued," You all have been training with Lord Chaos's assassins for a good amount of time. So, I expect you all to be trained well enough to handle their forces."

"Their training was useless! You don't need anybody but me, Lord Zeus. I am the world's greatest warrior, nobody stands a chance against me!" shouted Mark from the very back of the group. Omega said," Well, Marcus, _you_ seemed pretty useless this morning during the battle, knocked unconscious." Mark screamed in rage," Don't you piss me off!" Omega smiled coldly," You already did that this morning, remember?"

The campers, minor gods and Dionysus broke out in laughter. The rest of the council was trying hard not to laugh, except for Poseidon, who was going purple-faced with anger and embarrassment, thanks to his _wonderful_ son, but all of that was over when Zeus caught Demeter's eye, _again_. Their laughter echoed down the whole of Olympus, and everybody was clutching their stomachs, but still not being able to stop their laughter. Devon and I exchanged a glance, and then waited for the others to quiet down.

Once they got their emotions under control, everybody discovered that both Mark and Poseidon were missing from the room. The council, indifferently, resumed its session. Zeus said," It's been a while since I laughed like that", and smiled at Hera, who seemed shocked at her husband's actions. It must've been a while since there had been any 'spark' in their relationship. "Nevertheless," Zeus continued," we must remain alert at all times, should they ever try of launching another attack like they did this morning. We would like to profusely thank the assassins for their help." This evicted a cheer from the campers. "But," Zeus said, once the campers' cheers died down," we have some news regarding the whereabouts of Percy and Devon." At this, the campers immediately perked up, obviously wanting to hear more. "My son, Hermes, had their presence tracked to the woods on the other side of New York. There, their trails seemed to have disappeared. The area is being thoroughly searched, for it is the closest we've got to our two missing heroes in the past millennium. All the gods, even me, and especially Poseidon, are very sorry for the way we treated them. All of us want only one thing – for the two true Heroes of Olympus to come back." The campers immediately started shouting out ideas for the search, but their voices died down when they noticed Annabeth and Thalia, hugging each other and crying their eyes out, screaming and begging forgiveness from Devon and me. Their godly parents and siblings went forward to comfort them, and then they were taken back to camp.

During this whole scene, I realized something. I still had feelings for Annabeth! And, judging from Devon's expression, he still had feelings for Thalia as well. Then Devon and I met each other's gaze, and had a silent agreement. No matter how much they seem to have changed, we would _not_ stay here. They hurt us too much and went too far for their apologies to mean anything now.

The meeting was silent after that little episode, and then the council ended the conference, sending all the campers back to camp, and flashing out themselves as well.

When we got back to camp, it was already nighttime, and once everybody had dinner, all of them went to their cabins, since nobody was in the mood for the campfire.

I decided to take a stroll along the beach, but Devon said that he wanted to go to Zeus's Fist. So, we decided to split up, and meet each other back in the cabin just before curfew was past, so we wouldn't be breaking any rules.

I was walking along the length of the beach when I came to the spot where I had officially invited Annabeth to a candle-lit dinner. Then I saw something that made my eyes bulge. The table we had eaten on was still there! Complete with two chairs, it looked just like the way we had left it on that night. But then I noticed that one of the chairs, Annabeth's, was occupied. I willed myself to become invisible and slowly approached the figure. It turned out to be none other than Annabeth. I would've thought that she hated this place after cheating on me with Mark. But, apparently, I was wrong. She was actually sitting here, on our first 'date-table', as she called it, only this time, she was crying. I willed myself to become visible once again, and went up to her. "What is the problem, daughter of Athena?" I asked in a gentle tone, because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stay angry at Annabeth.

She looked up, her eyes were red, and her cheeks had dried tear streaks on them. I offered her a handkerchief, which she took and wiped her face. "Oh, you know, the usual 'cheat-on-boyfriend-with-brother-and-make-him-run-away' situation." She was trying to act strong, but I saw in her eyes how broken her heart was. Nevertheless, I decided to play inconspicuous," I see. This Percy must've meant a lot to you for you to be beating yourself up like this."

She replied," You have no idea. He was like a part of me, sometimes annoying, sure, but definitely one I can _not_ live without." I said," Well, since his soul isn't in Hades's realm, we can only assume that he is keeping himself well-hidden."

"I suppose", she sniffled," but how can the gods not find him? They are al-powerful in this world." I smiled," Humility is a very important virtue, Annabeth. And beings greater than oneself exist only to keep the flame of humility burning in the hearts of those lesser than them."

She forced a weak laugh," I never would've made you out to be so… _poetic_."

"Speaking of missing people, I now remember a boy that Chaos had recruited a long time ago, to be another one of his assassins, a child of Thanatos, and a legacy of Hecate, that one. But, he went missing on a mission. He wasn't dead, Chaos would've sensed it if he was, but he simply disappeared. He was a good friend, but he hadn't been properly trained, so sending him on a mission was premature. Chaos kept beating himself up over that, just like you are now," I said," We _still_ have some of Chaos's soldiers searching for him, but he is nowhere to be found."

"That has happened more than once at this camp. But the worst one was when Percy and Devon fled camp, thanks to that Mark, _god of tides and heroes._ " Annabeth emphasized Mark's godly domains, clearly putting sarcasm into the statement.

"You know, I once belonged to this place. On this Earth, right here at this camp. So did Omega. We were the life of camp. We had saved this wretched place countless times, but all we got in return for our help was hatred, ignorance, we were forgotten, blotted out from all the others at this camp, like we never existed," my voice started to crack, filling with bitterness," Everybody left us, the campers, the gods, even Chiron. So, we left, found by Chaos, we were trained for millennia, and we became the most feared killers in this universe. Our powers were far from just increased. They had been changed, renewed, completely rewritten. Chaos changed our entire lives, showed us the true meaning of life. What you see around yourself right now is only a small part of Creation."

"Wait a minute, you used to live _here? At this camp?_ " Annabeth exclaimed, obviously flabbergasted by the news. "I've never heard of you guys, and Chiron's told me _everything_ about this camp, and all those that had ever lived here."

I laughed bitterly," Oh, you were one of them, Annabeth, you were one of the reasons we left." "What the _heck_ is that supposed to mean?!" Annabeth asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Annabeth. But it was nice talking to you. It's been a while since we've chatted." With that, I faded into the shadows, another little trick that Chaos had taught us, leaving Annabeth completely baffled, and alone in the woods. I went back to my cabin, but Devon wasn't back yet, so I decided to stay up for a while. Devon returned, looking completely exhausted. I hadn't seen him like this, not even on our toughest missions.

He made straight for his room and closed the door, not even acknowledging my presence. I frowned, confused, but decided not to disturb him. With that awkward ending, I retired for the day as well.

 **A/N:** **How was it? Longest chapter yet, eh? Sorry that didn't I update for so long. But I'm back now, so no worries! Review down below, and suggestions are appreciated. Also, a special thanks to 'Child of Thanatos' for creating an OC character for my story! Hope you enjoyed, and I will be back soon with another chapter!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	6. The Reveal

Chapter 6- The Reveal

 **A/N:** **What's up guys? And I'm back with another brilliantly written chapter (note the modesty XD) for my wonderful readers. Thanks for all those who reviewed, and no, Nico is NOT gay. Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

Omega (Devon) POV

I can still not believe what happened last night. I just hope she stays quiet, because I REALLY don't need my best friend mad at me…

 _Flashback to the previous night (The same time when Percy was talking to Annabeth)_

 _I decided to take a little stroll in the woods, preferably stop at Zeus's Fist, if that place is still there. I started off my walk, found a few sorry monsters, killed them, moved along. I had been walking for about ten minutes when I spotted the top of Zeus's Fist sticking out from the top of the trees. I smiled, a little sad, because this was where I had declared my love for the daughter of Zeus, in front of Percy and Annabeth, our two best friends. This was also the place where we'd had our first date (Just Thalia and I, not with the other two)._

 _Anyway, I sped up, excited to visit the place after so long, when I heard somebody speaking, and the voice was coming right from where the base of the boulders should've been. When I got there, there was only one figure, undoubtedly a girl, with spiky black hair and a denim jacket, and she was the one talking, right there, all alone, in the middle of the woods. I wondered if it was a god in disguise, or maybe just some crazy old grandma that also happened to belong to a biker gang, when she turned, so now I could see one side of her face. And, by the gods, it was, without a doubt the most beautiful face that I had ever seen, for me, that is. It was Thalia! The same girl that I had once loved (and still do), the one who broke my heart, and ironically, the one I have to thank for the life I have right now._

 _As I slowly sneaked up on her from her behind, I could make out what she was muttering, and I almost gasped. She was crying, asking for forgiveness and begging me to come back. My eyes drooped, as I (obviously) still had feelings for her. I decided to start with a sentence that had the least chances to make me eat lightning," You alright?"_

 _She whipped around, but calmed down when she saw me. She sniffled, and I knew she was about start crying again. I said," Hey hey, what's the matter, Thalia?"_

 _"_ _How do you know my name?" she asked. "I have my ways", I replied. "I suppose that is fair enough. Well, to answer your question, as is obvious, I'm crying and begging for my boyfriend to return. I cheated on him with his best friend's brother, you know, Mark, and so did Annabeth, so the two of the left camp, heartbroken and forgotten. We've been looking for them ever since. Ever since, the whole of Olympus has not been the same. They were basically the light in the dark times of us demigods and gods. And now, thanks to Annabeth and me, they're gone." At that, she started crying again, horrible, uncontrollable sobbing._

 _My heart softened. I was thinking_ AHHHHH, what am I doing?! This is the one thing that I promised myself I wouldn't do! Stop! Stop! STOP! _But I just couldn't. I always had a very irrational urge to provide anything and everything that she asked for, and now that emotion got the better of me, even now, after a millennia of not seeing her, and trying (but failing miserably)to hate her._

 _Against my will, or maybe not, I took of my hood and said," Well… he's here, Thals, and it's great to see you, too."_

 **A/N: ****Cliffhanger! BWAHAHA, I'm so mean! Anyway, review down below, as always, and I will be back with another chapter soon for y'all! Sorry about this chapter for being so short, but I always wanted to finish with a cliffhanger. LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	7. The Death is Arranged

Chapter 7- The Death is Arranged

 **A/N:** **And I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed, but please leave more suggestions! I need more ideas for my story, and what better way to get them than to ask those who're reading my story? Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy! :)**

Omega POV

(Recap)

 _Against my will, or maybe not, I took of my hood and said," Well… he's here, Thals, and it's great to see you, too."_

(End of Recap)

(Still in Flashback)

 _Silence. None of us moved from our place for a few moments, Thalia had her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining, with happiness or tears, I could not tell. Then Thalia shakily moved her hands from her mouth, and screamed so loud that I was sure that the gods heard her up on Olympus. "_ DEVON!" _and she began to run towards me, but then I remembered why I left in first place, and a wave of anger completely washed over my mind. I raised my hand, motioning for her to stop. My eyes regarded her coldly, but I decided not to judge her by the past. I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice," Where's your boyfriend, Thals?"_

 _"_ _Devon, please don't be like that," Thalia sounded on the verge of tears," I can explain what happened that day, Devon, he—"_

 _"_ _You left me, Thalia, you left me and Annabeth left Percy, for_ him, _for_ Mark, _of all the people. Don't think you're off the hook just yet, I haven't forgiven you for what you did, neither of us have. But," I paused, wondering about what she had said before," we haven't blamed you for it, either, partly because we never could stay angry at you guys, and partly because I would like to hear your_ valid reason _for the actions you committed on that day."_

 _Thalia took a deep breath and started," Devon, we weren't in our right minds on that day,—" "Damn right you weren't", I muttered under my breath. "—but that's because he had us under his spell, Devon. Piper had caught him poking around in the Aphrodite cabin's magic potions, and when she confronted him, he made a run for it through the back door. Only when you two went missing did she realize that he might've stolen a few charmspeak vials from her cabin. You see, he wasn't caught, but Annabeth and I hardly remembered anything that the three of us did that day. Piper said that it was an after effect of the potions, since the person who didn't have the gift of charmspeak wouldn't know how to keep the other in proper control, so the person being charmspoken to had a very high chance of forgetting what had happened to them. Sometimes they forgot the entire incident, sometimes they had vague memories, but only a very few are able to sustain the memories."_

 _I sighed._ This really wasn't their fault, but I'm not ready to forgive them either. Maybe I should talk to Percy about this first, _I thought. I said," I think it's time for me to go now. I'll see you again, Thalia. I need time to think. But you must promise not to reveal our identities to the camp, not even to Annabeth." "Wait a minute…_ our _identities? That means Alpha is…" Thalia's eyes widened with realization, but before she could say anything, I interrupted," I'll take your leave now." With that, I disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a very shocked and confused daughter of the Sky God._

(End of Flashback) ( **A/N:** **I know y'all are probably screaming," FINALLY! THANK GOD!" Anyway back to the story, XD** )

Percy POV

The next morning, after a dreamless night, which intrigued me, I woke up at 5, only to find Devon already in the arena, hacking away at some automatons that the Hephaeustus cabin had probably upgraded to. I said," Knock, knock?" and stopped him mid-swing.

"Oh, hey you're up", he said when he saw me. I decided to ask him about last night," What was up with you last night? You looked completely zonked." He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. He said something that made my blood freeze," Thalia knows."

I felt a torrent of emotions wash over me a very short amount of time – anger, tolerance, controlled anger, confusion, curiosity, and forgiveness. I asked, in a very carefully tone," How?"

"What'd ya think? I met her in the woods last night. You know full well what happened after that", he said with a sad smile. "But… yeah, I do", I said, getting a pretty good picture of what must've happened. "We were always fools for them."

He smirked at that. He looked me straight in the eye," Well, I'm sorry. But, I made Thalia promise not to rat us out." "Nah, that's alright. As long as we stay hidden, alright?" I said. "Right. But there's something she said that troubles me…" After that, Devon proceeded to tell me what had actually happened. I got more and more shocked as got more elaborate with the details. When he finished, I said something really sensible, like," Uhhh… Whaa–? But… how did…? Um…"

He laughed," Yeah, I know. I felt the exact same way when she told me, but with the emphasis being on _felt_."

After I collected myself, I said," But that means… we were all in the _wrong_ about them, Devon! We left them and hated them for something they didn't even do!"

He nodded sadly. "But they weren't the only reason we left, were they? It was all thanks to Mark, and how the others completely forgot about us."

"But they were also the ones that kept us here, even after all that. You know it's true, Devon", I said. "Yeah, I know, Percy. I know", he replied.

We were interrupted by Chiron galloping into the arena. Luckily, we put our cloaks before he could see us. He said," Lord Zeus demands your presence at the war council, Assassins. Kindly follow me."

"We know the way, Chiron", I said briskly, as Devon and I ran off to the portal that had its other end in the ground floor of the Empire State Building.

When we got to the throne room, the scene that greeted us seemed more like a yelling competition than a war council. All the immortal counselors were shouting and protesting. Zeus was trying to calm everybody down, while Athena was yelling at the other gods to help in the situation. Demeter and Hera were whispering nervously in a corner, Ares was sharpening a knife, Artemis and Apollo were aimlessly having a war with rubber bands, pulling them back and launching plastic bands of all colours at each other. Hades and Hestia, who sat on simple chairs, were engaged in arm-wrestling, Hermes was on his phone, and Dionysus was twirling a grapevine in his hands, with an absentminded look on his face.

Taking in the scene, Devon finally shouted, a shout that was heard above all the chaos," SILENCE!" and, effectively, shut everybody up, including the gods. I smirked, thankful for Devon authoritative and domineering voice. Zeus stared at us for a second, before clearing his throat and said," Well, I suppose I should thank you for that, Omega. Nevertheless, let us officially commence this meeting. You two probably must be wondering about the reason for the scene when you came in. Well, we have some really disturbing news. Hades, would you like t-t-to… uh…" Zeus stammered to a halt when he noticed his two elder siblings engaged in arm-wrestling, oblivious to whatever was happening around them. Nico slowly nudged his father, bringing Hades and Hestia back to the present. They looked around, realizing that they were the sudden centre of attention. Hades swallowed hard, his face beet red, and started," Yes… what did you say again, brother?"

Zeus rolled his eyes and said," I was _asking_ you to kindly tell the Assassins about the disturbance you sensed."

Hades's dawned with realization," Right! The disturbances! Yes, yes, I sensed a huge amount of monstrous presence disappear from Tartarus. I have reason to believe that quite a few powerful monsters, including Kampê, and all the Titans, except Kronos, of course, have escaped their various prisons. Tartarus has become quite unstable, and I'm afraid that if he has risen, the others may also be awakened soon, so we must be prepared at all times. They will most certainly attack camp, try to cripple us by wiping out the demigods first. The war is close at hand, it is inevitable, and we are afraid that the time may come sooner than we expect it to, so…" he took a deep breath," …us gods have decided to join the camps and Olympus, forming one huge common area for us to reside in. We should always be close to each other, should the Elementals ever try to launch an attack."

Silence filled the room, everybody unsure about focusing on the good news or the bad one, at least until a massive golden vortex opened up, right in front of the door, behind Devon and me. The two creators of the universe stepped out, surveying the scene. Everybody bowed, including the gods, who didn't seem particularly happy about it. Chaos said," Well, since you already know about the growing restlessness of my children," he frowned, disapproving his choice of words," my father and I deemed it necessary to inform of one thing. The war is not just close at hand, it is almost upon you. Tartarus has risen, along with most of his offspring, the giants and the Titans." This evicted many gasps of disbelief, as well as quite a few nervous whispers. "But that is not all," Chronos said. "Tartarus may have risen, but he needs time to gather as much power as he can, and also help his offspring and the Titans in gathering enough power to wake Gaea from her sleep and bring back Uranus from his, sadly, temporary evisceration. This task may take an uncertain amount of time. We must stay prepared at all times. This war may start tomorrow, for all we know. As all of you have already been trained by our assassins, we expect you to be prepared."

Marcus shouted, evidently annoyed for not being the centre of attention," I didn't need any training from those two idiots, I'm too good for them anyway."

Chaos, irritated by the imbecile, said," Well, since you think you are the greatest fighter to live, let's see you demonstrate your abilities tomorrow at the arena, weapons only battle, against Omega, at 5 a.m. sharp."

I smirked, amused, at the thought of Mark getting his ass handed to him by the greatest warrior in the universe, even greater than the two who created the universe, just because of his arrogance. I would've felt sorry for him, but… well, it was Mark.

Then Chronos said something that made my day. "Let it be a match to the death." Silence filled the room once more.

Everybody looked at Mark with a mix of emotions – pity, expectance, from his goons, and quite a few smirks, from those who hated him, including all the gods, even Poseidon, since everybody now knew the truth about him, courtesy of his satyr companion, who had told everyone the truth the moment he came out of his temporary coma. "On that happy note," Zeus said," let's return to our, now common, home." Everybody walked out of the throne room and through Olympus, but instead of the usual elevator door, they found a gate waiting for them. When they opened it, they exited on top of Half-Blood Hill, right next to Thalia's pine tree. "Well, that was some unexpected action for one day, but curfew is well past. So, everybody back to your cabins! Those who want to witness the fight tomorrow must wake up, another reason for you all to sleep early. Good night!"

The gods flashed away, and the campers slowly dispersed, whispering amongst themselves, until only Devon and I were left. We teleported back to our cabin, and I went to bed, smirking at the action I was about to see tomorrow.

 **A/N:** **So… y'all already know what to do, yeah? Review down below, and I wanna apologize for updating after so long, but it has been a very hectic week for me. Anyway, I'll be sure to update more often, at least once a week, that's a promise! Please review on what you want the story to be, the most amount of similar reviews will be how the story will turn out to be, so it's kinda like voting. Anyway, review and critical comments are appreciated. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	8. The Heroes' Reveal

Chapter 8- The Heroes' Reveal

 **A/N:** **I'm back with another chappie for y'all! Thanks to all those who reviewed (which was like, one), but please review more! I want ideas! Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Omega POV

I woke up the next day at four in the morning, which was kinda annoying, since I'm not exactly a morning person. Sure, I've been waking up early for about a thousand years, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyway, I decided to pick out the weapons that would end the little pest's miserable life. I went to the arena, and found Mark passed out on the front seats, surrounded by a pool of sweat. He was probably training all night, in a vain attempt to beat me today. I smirked at the ridiculous thought. Nevertheless, I summoned a few weapons and laid them out. First was my sword, λήθη,

Oblivion, which was appropriately named, since that was exactly where my victims were sent by the metre-long arc of destruction, accompanied with a short sword that I held in my left hand as an added measure. Oblivion was actually a proper place in Lord Chaos's realm. Sort of like the Underworld under Earth. But, instead of Elysium, Punishment and Asphodel, there were only two pits. One for those who got to enjoy eternal damnation, and the other for those few noble souls who got to live their dream lives, only this time, after death. Once the tortured souls had been tortured enough to pay for their sins, they were imprisoned. But it wasn't exactly a prison. They had handlers, who took care of them and of all their daily needs. Basically they got to live a normal life, except as spirits. Moving on, next were my throwing knives, about forty of them, most of them coated with cobra venom. Thirdly, I had two daggers, each a foot long, hidden in slits made in my cloak's forearms. Last of all, I had my personal favourite. A pair of identical chains, able to extend endlessly, but topped with perfectly triangular kunai ( **A/N:** **Hi, Mortal Kombat players, especially Scorpion fans** ). They were wrapped around my entire arms, underneath my cloak.

I summoned a few warriors of darkness to train against. The warriors were like the Chaos equivalent of the automatons that the campers trained with here. I had long out-trained them, but they were the next best thing I had, since Percy was still asleep back at the cabin. I trained for about half an hour, running through about a thousand of them, dispelling them back into nothingness almost as soon as I summoned them. On the bright side, I learnt a few combos with the aforementioned weapons. I even learned a new trick with my kunai. After piercing my opponent with them, I learnt how to conduct fire along the chains, burning my opponent's innards to a crisp.

I went back to the cabin to find Percy getting ready. He said," Where have you been? I searched everywhere! Never mind that, get ready! The match is scheduled to start in ten minutes!"

I was taken aback by this. Clearly, my 'training session' had taken longer than I had originally thought. I put on a lightweight breastplate, black leather pants, and my cloak, of course. My swords were sheathed in a golden scabbard, strapped on my back in an 'x', my kunai wrapped around my arms, my throwing knives in small pockets across my breastplate, and my daggers hidden in my sleeve slits.

Percy and I ran to the arena, only to find the campers and Mark already gathered. Shortly after Mark and I got ready with our weapons, the gods flashed in. as soon as they were seated, two thrones grew out of the ground, and rose until they were right on top of the Olympians' thrones. One was completely black, while the other was solid gold, and my Lords appeared on top them. Chronos nodded to Chaos, who announced," Let the match begin!"

The campers cheered, and the gods watched with looks of amusement and interest. Mark started his useless ranting," You don't have anything on me, you imbecile! I'm a god! The god of Tides and Heroes, and I am the greatest warrior who ever lived!"

I smirked. This overconfident act had a second layer to it. It was surprisingly well-hidden, but I had spent aeons training to read facial expressions. One look at him, and I could tell that he was quite ready to run away screaming from the battle.

Nevertheless, I remained silent, wanting him to make the first move. After a few minutes of his ranting not getting any reaction from me, he became impatient and charged. He had his sword raised over his head, and as he approached, he brought his sword down in a wild arc. I simply sidestepped, and tripped him with my leg. He fell face-first into the ground, cursing and spitting out dust as he got up. He charged yet again, and this time I decided to go on the offensive. I brought out Oblivion to meet his strike, but it was no contest. As soon as Oblivion met his sword, Earthshaker, the momentum was so great that, not only did Mark's sword fly out of his hands, but the son of Poseidon himself was flung towards the short wall that separated the arena from the bleachers. The wall partially cracked and fell on top of him, burying him in a pile of rubble.

After he untangled himself from the mess, he got up, battered and bruised, and Earthshaker flew to his hands. I, hoping to end this quickly, charged at him and unleashed a whirlwind of attacks, which he was barely able to deflect. Alas, as I feinted towards his head, he brought his sword up, and I swept his legs out from under him. As he fell, I caught him, and with all my strength, which was a LOT, by the way, hurled him into the air.

When he reached the peak of his fall, and just before he began his descent, I threw my kunai. They pierced him square him in the chest, ripping through the breastplate, digging into his torso for a good half-foot or so. With a flick of my wrist, I sent two lines of fire up the chains, straight into Marcus's chest. And _voila_! Roasted innards of son of Sea God ready for supper!

Anyway, after Mark stopped glowing red and fell down, I detached my kunai from his chest and planted a foot on his chest. My sword poised over his face, I looked over at Lord Chronos. He nodded and gave me a 'thumbs-down', gladiator style. Instead of cutting his head off, I flung him into the air, again. Only this time, I paused time around him, courtesy of Chronos, and threw my kunai once again. Only this time, I hauled him towards the small wall once again. He slammed into the wall so hard that he just got buried for about a foot into it, and stayed stuck there. I brought out one of my daggers and held it in an icepick grip, along the length of my forearm. I transferred the chain held in that hand to my other hand, and suddenly jerked it towards me. As Marcus flew towards me at an uncontrollable speed, I readied my dagger. Just as he was about to slam into me, I sidestepped and held the edge of the dagger right where his neck should've passed me. I heard a satisfactory _sklop!_ as he was beheaded, and at the same time I willed him to fade into the Void. I hoped he got his time's worth in Oblivion.

I turned around just in time to see his decapitated body dissolve into ashes, which were quickly blown away by the wind. Then I noticed something else. There was silence all around me. I looked around and saw everybody, even the gods, looking at me in fear and awe. Then the campers suddenly broke into cheers, hollering and shouting praises for me. Eventually, Ares joined them, evicting funny looks from many of the other gods present. Once they had quieted down, Chronos spoke," My dear boy, now that you have eliminated the only disruptive presence in this camp, my son and I have decided to give you two a choice." He beckoned Percy and me forward. The both of us bowed at the foot of his throne, or at least where we geometrically figured his throne's foot would've been, since he was hovering ten metres in the air. As he descended, Percy and I rose, me ironically towering over the two of them. He whispered, loud enough for only our little group to hear," Now that the reason the two of you left in the first place is no more; I would like to offer you a choice. You can either finish this war and return to Chaos's palace, or you can stay, since there can be no more betrayals."

Both Percy and I were quite tempted at that time to go back to Chaos's palace, but then I looked Percy in the eye and decided that there were still things worth living for in this camp, the biggest of them being Annabeth and Thalia. We said in unison," We'll stay."

Chronos smiled sadly. "Yes, I suspected you would. We will miss the pair of you, especially your annoying habits. But," he took a deep breath," you must reveal your identities now. I sense that it is the right time for you two to do so, the campers love you now more than ever." Percy and I gave a nod of agreement.

With that, and a last smile, he flashed back on top of his throne, ad announced to the whole camp," As one or two of you may know, my assassins once dwelt at this very camp." This evicted quite a few gasps from the campers as well as the gods," Or not," Chronos corrected himself. He continued," Nevertheless, they were the heart of this camp, the life, the bright spots at the end of the tunnel. But, a few, ah, unforeseen incidents forced them to flee, their hearts, once filled with mirth and joy, had been filled with hurt, anger, bitterness, sorrow, and heartbreak, towards all those who had betrayed them and started believing in the wrong things. Or, to be more specific, the wrong person. This person, jealous of their achievements and fame, slowly started spreading rumours and pulling their friends away from them. But, the straw that broke the camel's back was when their girlfriends, or rather, their to-be-fiancées were found one day cheating on them, with none other that person. The person, who ruined their lives, stole their friends, crushed their hearts, is the very one whose death you all have witnessed today. It was none other than the Poseidon-spawn, Marcus Smith."

There were a few moments of silence where everybody was trying to piece the information together, and when they did, the silence wasn't broken, either. They were shocked! No, wait, that's an understatement. They were astonished, dumbfounded, completely and utterly flabbergasted! Even the Olympians were staring at them with open mouths. Poseidon had tears, whether they were of joy on his son's return or of sadness on the way he had treated him, I could not tell, flowing down his face. Even Mr. D, who had always seemed to despise them, was evidently overjoyed to see the duo return.

The rest of the gods were staring at them with shining eyes, and Annabeth and Thalia had her eyes shining and her hands over her mouth, the news we had been planning on proposing obviously coming as a big shock to them. Only two people in the arena seemed unaffected by this news – Chaos and Chronos – since both of them already knew who they were. But even they were still affected to some extent. The Creators were smiling and sitting contentedly on their thrones.

Slowly, Percy and I took off our cloaks. The campers stared at our faces, the ones our friends had not seen for over a millennium, and the ones that had only been legends to those who had never met us. Once the cheering and all had died down, and once the campers had put the two of us down from their shoulders, Thalia and Annabeth came up to us. They began with a series of apologies, but were quickly cut off by Percy and I pulling them in for a kiss (separately, of course). That night was the best fun I had had in ages, but maybe there was an exception of the one time Percy and I had had a small celebration at Lord Chronos's palace, in which we had celebrated the wiping out of one of the oldest and worst crime organizations in the universe. We'd destroyed a whole galaxy to wipe them out, _that's_ how big that organization had been.

After a whole day of partying, everybody, including the gods and Chiron, had passed out right in the mess hall. Percy and I headed back to our cabin and crashed on our beds, not even bothering to change for the night.

But if only we had known how briefly we would've got to enjoy our homecoming. Thanks a lot Gaea…

 **A/N:** **There's another chappie done for y'all! You already know what to do! Review down below, and suggest any ideas you may have for the story. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	9. The War is Upon Us

Chapter 9- The War is Upon Us

 **A/N:** **Welcome back to another chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's another chappie for my beloved readers! Enjoy! :)**

 **(** **A/N to 'tris10hendrick':** **That's kinda what I had in mind already… but thanks nonetheless!)**

Percy POV

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache, which soon disappeared when I noticed the blonde beauty sprawled across my chest. I smiled as the details of last night came to my mind. After a whole day of partying, Devon and I had proposed to the loves of our lives, and Annabeth and Thalia had come to 'spend the night' with Devon and me, respectively. After a few hours of our, ah, _physical encounter,_ both of us had passed out on my bed. I carefully detached myself from her, not wanting to wake Annabeth up, and made my way to the bathroom. After freshening up, I went down, only to find Devon and Thalia cuddled up on the sofa, holding cereal bowls and watching Tom and Jerry.

I smiled at the two of them, just sitting there, enjoying each other's company without a care in the world. I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat, while discreetly pouring milk in my own cereal bowl. I plopped down on the chair next to the sofa. "Have a good night?" I asked while smirking at Devon. "I could ask you the same thing", Devon replied, smirking back. We had a little staring contest, before we all burst into laughter. A few minutes later, a very cheerful Annabeth came into the room. She jumped into my lap, nearly knocking both me and my cereal bowl over.

That's how the four of us spent the rest of our morning like that, catching up, Devon telling us what the camp had been before any of us had come, even before any of us had been born. Lunchtime was when the four of us finally got up from our comfortable positions on the sofa set.

We all got up with a groan, since our backs had all gotten scrunched up from sitting all morning. We reached the mess hall after quite a few cuss words and stretching. When we reached, campers were still strolling in. once everybody was settled, and the four of us were sitting at the Poseidon table. We were the only ones there, since Dad (evidently) hadn't exactly been 'active' after he sired Mark.

After everyone had sacrificed to the gods, and Devon and I to Chaos and Chronos, Chiron made an announcement. He officially welcomed Devon and me back to camp, tearing up a bit when he got to Devon, who had been like a son to him. After everybody profusely apologized to Devon and me, all of us had our lunch. Then it was just a regular day at camp, at least until the war council was held in the evening.

Up until the evening, it was a great day. The four of went everywhere together, trying out all the activities against each other, most of the time mobbed by our old friends. We sparred against each other, couple v couple, in the arena. After a few hours of that, we went back to our cabin. We chilled there for awhile, chatting and catching up on each other's lives. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Connor standing there, panting, his hands on his knees, looking like he was about to pass out. I asked," Ummm… you alright? Need anything?"

He held up a finger, too exhausted to even talk. I offered him a glass of water, which he graciously accepted, and again, and again, and a fourth time still. After he recovered his energy, he managed to stutter out," War council… at 7 in evening… had to run around both camps… exhausted… water?"

We gave him a couple of more glasses of water, after which he conveniently passed out on the sofa. It was only 5 o' clock right now, so we decided to catch a few Z's before the meeting. We all went back to our rooms and crashed on the beds.

After a fitful nap, the four of us went to the war council, which was now being held in the Senate House at Camp Jupiter, due to the extra crowd after adding the Romans. After everybody finally arrived, the war council started with all the senior counselors, the Roman senators, the rest of the seven from the prophecy, Reyna and Frank as the praetors, the gods, some in their Greek and some in their Roman forms, Chiron, Tyson and Ella, Argus, Nico, and, of course, Devon and me.

After everybody settled in, Zeus started the meeting. "Well, since everybody important has finally gathered, I would like to announce to everybody that the great heroes have returned!" ( **A/N:** **Remember that the Romans weren't there when Devon and Percy revealed their identities.** ) As we pulled down our hoods, Zeus smiled at us while the Romans cheered so loudly that I almost blew an eardrum. After they quieted down, Zeus continued," Nevertheless, we have much more serious matters to discuss today." His expression turned serious. "As we have feared for a long time, the Elementals have been on the verge of rising and declaring war upon us. Sadly, the time has now come. The Elementals have risen, _all_ of them, and they're not waiting anymore. In fact, their armies are already on their way from Greece. Since we have established new, ah, _roots_ in Manhattan, there is no sense in destroying the original Mount Olympus. They will be here, approximately, by tomorrow morning."

The room broke into pandemonium instantly. All the demigods and heroes started talking simultaneously, making it impossible for anyone to understand anything. Zeus looked pleadingly at Devon, silently asking him to assert control of the situation. Devon laughed at how even the King of the Gods was seeking his assistance in a matter that he himself couldn't control. Devon calmly stood up and brushed off his trousers. Then he took a deep breath and vociferated," SILENCE! EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!"

That did the trick. Silence filled the room, everyone astonished, but forced to obey the magisterial voice. Zeus cleared his throat. "Erm... well, thank you, again… I suppose." Devon innocently asked," I beg your pardon, Zeus?" Zeus went red, obviously not well-acquainted with profusely thanking others. He managed to stutter out," I said 'Thank you', Devon." Then he continued in a very carefully controlled tone," On with the meeting… Yes, it's true. The Elementals have indeed risen, and we are at war. However, we also have two of the strongest warriors in the universe to aid us in the war." This evicted another cheer from the campers, and Zeus then said," Nevertheless, we must not be foolhardy just because we have their support. We must remain prepared at all times, should they ever try to launch an early attack. Now, heroes, return to your respective camps and get ready for war. We shall rendezvous tomorrow morning at 4 a.m. _sharp_ right here, on Olympus. Bring all the camps' weapons and armour, they will be much needed. The camps will be guarded by Peleus, Lupa and her pack, Argus, and most of the minor gods in your absence." With that, the war council adjourned, everybody shuffling back to the camps in nervous whispers. The gods flashed out, and the campers dispersed. The four of us went back to camp and helped the campers load the weaponry onto the camp vans, after which the demigods all went to sleep, which was wise, since this was most likely the most peaceful night they would get, at least for another week.

 **A/N:** **So much for the peaceful days! Tell me how y'all liked this chappie, and I will be back soon with another one! Review, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace Out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	10. Attack!

Chapter 10- Attack!

 **A/N:** **Hey everybody! I'm back with another chappie! Sorry for not updating for so long. You see, my school is about to start up soon, and I'm nearly going mad with all the preparations. I'll be sure to update, but it'll be a lot less frequently. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I still have a lot of ideas in store for y'all! But if you have any ideas, let me hear about 'em! Nevertheless, please read, review, yada yada yada. Enjoy! :)**

Devon POV

The following morning, the two camps gathered all their stuff up, and met the gods at the entrance of the throne room, forming ranks in front of the already assembled gods. Zeus boomed," Campers! Attention everybody! We shall set up our temporary base in Manhattan, the central building for any emergencies being the Empire State Building itself. Secondly, Lord Chaos and Lord Chronos have agreed to restore any damages done to the city, and we have already had the people evacuated, so all of you can use your powers to their full potential. We must not restrain ourselves to any extent. Their armies will not be easy to defeat, but we have the support of the two Assassins." The campers all cheered. Zeus continued, "As well as Damasen and Iapetus. There is also some good news for you all. Damasen's Maeonian drakon, whom he managed to befriend, has also managed to turn all the drakons to our side. So, we, thankfully, have a few thousand of the most horrifying and legendary monsters in all of Greek history on our side. Also, Iapetus has befriended about a dozen spartoi, but these are, erm… well, _kittens."_ The Aphrodite/Venus girls squealed with delight. Zeus cleared his throat. "Yes, well… kittens that can turn into zombie saber-toothed tigers. So, to sum it up, we have about one thousand and twelve elite killing machines on our side."

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, and two figures stepped out, silencing the campers' cheers. As they left the elevator, they seemed to enlarge, with one about ten feet tall, and the other twice as tall as that. "Bob! Damasen! " Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and I yelled in four-part harmony and ran towards our long lost companions, who, in turn, bounded towards us at an inhuman pace. Bob immediately grinned and picked Thalia and Annabeth onto his arms, hugging them like his night-night dolls. Damasen's face broke into a grin as he pulled all of us into a hug, then detached himself from us and pat each of us on the back. Bob said cheerfully," It is good to see you! We escaped from Tartarus. Now we can say hi to the stars!" Percy and I cracked a smile at his childish behaviour. "Indeed," Damasen said," we managed to hold my father off long enough to escape his wrath. We fled to my house. Father spent many days looking for us, but we eventually escaped and found the Doors, which led us back to the mortal surface. We sent a message to Olympus, so that the gods would know that we were on their side. When we heard about the upcoming war, we were eager to help. We both have a certain parent to exact our revenge upon." Damasen scowled, apparently realizing that he referred to Tartarus as 'Father'. The campers looked at all of us in awe, their faces a bit hard to see due to the shadows of the giants that towered over them. Even the Olympians seemed taken aback. Zeus somehow managed to find his voice, and spoke in a hoarse tone," Well, now if you're all happily reunited, we have a war to fight." Zeus cleared his throat, then spoke in his normal voice," CAMPERS! Gather your equipment, and meet us at the entrance of the Empire State Building. Council dismissed."

The campers broke ranks, readying the final preparations before the war. The four of us and Bob helped both camps in their arrangements, while Damasen went off to ready his drakons. After an hour or so, the campers all went down the elevator, which had now been upgraded to accommodate as many people as needed to get in.

When we reached the bottom, the gods were in the middle of receiving a 'pep talk' from Zeus. He was just finishing as we stepped out the doors. "…WIN THIS WAR!" he bellowed, and the gods banged their weapons against the ground in approval, although most of them had bored looks on their faces, and Dionysus was starting to nod off.

We slowly approached the gods, careful not to disturb Zeus's 'encouraging' speech. Apollo was the first to notice us, and seemed glad to have an excuse to interrupt his father's lecture. He cleared his throat and nodded in our direction, making Zeus turn back. Zeus nodded at us, and immediately went back to his speech, evicting exasperated groans from many of the gods. Guess I was mistaken, thinking he was ending it when we came out the doors. Anyway, after about twenty minutes or so, Zeus finally finished his speech. After Dionysus and Hermes had woken up, courtesy of several gallons of water from Poseidon, the gods turned their attention to us.

Just as he was about to launch into another oration, two bright flashes of light effectively made him close his mouth. Chronos and Chaos were found standing, right between the two armadas of gods and heroes. Lord Chaos began," Now that you all are at the brink of war, we would like to bestow our final gifts upon you." He nodded at his father, who raised his arms and started chanting in magic, and I noticed a healthy glow coming from all those present, everybody was glowing golden. The gods a bit more, possibly due to the ichor that ran through their veins, but glowing nonetheless.

When the glow faded and everybody looked normal again, Lord Chronos said," All of you have been made near immortal. I have placed a blessing on you, increasing all of your abilities in combat. You are all almost invincible, and will only die if anything as strong as Kronos's scythe were to lop your head off. But, now that it had been destroyed once and for all during the last Titan War, it will take a good amount of energy from at least two Titans to kill any of you. However, a word of warning before you celebrate. Do NOT become reckless just because I have strengthened your being. They still have the Elementals on their side. And only two people in your army can actually defeat them." He smiled at Percy and me. _Great, I thought. Just six or seven super-powerful immortal beings to kill, and the job has been handed to two people in an army of thousands. No pressure, right?_ I thought, mentally snorting.

"One last thing," Chronos said. "Devon, I would like to talk to you. In private, if you don't mind?" I nodded, even though I got the feeling that he wasn't really seeking permission. He gestured towards the doors of the Building, and we strolled in. he looked around to make sure that we were alone, took a deep breath and started," Devon, you had once asked me that, since I was the oldest and greatest being in creation, I should know everything. Do you remember that?" I nodded yet again, the memory quite fresh in my mind.

"Well," he said, shifting uncomfortably," you may also know of Achilles's mother, Thetis. Do you know of her legend?"

"Yeah. She was the one destined to have a child greater than his father, right? So Zeus, afraid of being dethroned, ah, _broke it off_ with her, right?" I asked.

"Right. What the Oracle didn't tell her was that the _second_ son she bore would also surpass his father", Chronos said.

"Ohhkay…" I slowly said, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well, the day you had asked me that question, you had also asked me whether or not I knew your parentage, and I had declined." He seemed uneasy, and he wasn't making eye contact, which was _very_ unlike him. "Well… I would like to confess something. I lied, Devon. I _do_ know your parents, quite well, in fact."

He took another deep breath. "Your mother is Thetis, Devon. _You_ are her second son, and the second one destined to surpass his father, as well." My eyes widened, my brain unable to comprehend the things Chronos said to me. I said, after I found my voice," What about my… _ahem…_ father?"

Chronos winced, as if he had dreaded this moment for aeons, knowing that it was inevitable. "Ummm… yeah… about that. Er, well I'll give you a hint, Devon. Your father controls time, Devon. He has time-controlling abilities."

I winced at the first name that came mind, but I decided to try my luck," K-Kronos?"

Chronos smiled sadly and slowly shook his head," No, child. It is not the Titan." It took me a few moments to realize what he was saying. When the words' meaning finally sunk in, I gasped, and opened my mouth, but no words came out. I blinked a few times, then pinched my inner thigh, hard. The pain shocked me back into reality. I said something really intelligent like," Uhh... okay?"

"You'll get to know and control your actual powers in the war, I can foresee that. Use them wisely, Devon." Chronos smiled, hugged me awkwardly, and left after about a minute of uncomfortable silence. I went back outside, where the command tents had already been set up, and everybody was discussing war strategies, but stopped as soon as I came out. I walked over to Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia had a worried look on her face. "What happened in there, Devon? You alright?" Percy asked, his tone one of worry and concern. "Um, yeah, I'm alright. Actually can I talk to you guys somewhere private?" I said, gesturing to all the people staring at us.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Come on, we already have a tent set up for the four of us. I followed them inside a silver tent, Artemis probably supplied them for the war, and I immediately collapsed in a chair. "Devon, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale." Annabeth asked. "I'm fine, thanks Annabeth." I replied. "I just need to tell you guys something."

"Sure, what is it, Devon?" Thalia asked. I took a deep breath and started the tale, from the beginning to the end. "He said that I would get to know and control my powers as the war goes on."

I looked at the trio, now sitting down due to the overwhelming story. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an alarm. The four of us rushed out, only to find everybody scrambling around to get ready, putting on armour and readying their weaponry. I looked past the tents and people, and saw an army. A big one. Tens of thousands of monsters, led by a tall man flanked by four Titans. The man roared in a very familiar voice," ATTACK! BRING ME THEIR HEADS!"

I gasped, recognizing the voice. And judging by the flabbergasted looks on my best friends' faces, I'm guessing they did, too. After all, it was our very cheerful and content friend, the one who had tried to kill all of us in the Pit of Eternal Damnation. Why, it was Tartarus himself!

 **A/N:** **Sorry for not updating for so long, guys! I've been out of commission for a few days. I broke my right arm, so I can't exactly type fast right now. So sorry, but I'm not abandoning this story. I will update as frequently as I can! Anyway, review down below, and I will see you guys with another chappie soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace Out**

 **–** **TheChosenOne-02**


	11. Note of Apology

**A/N:** **I cannot apologize enough for being such an ass and abandoning this story like that. I had a few personal problems going on at that time, and I was on the verge of depression. Note that I am NOT abandoning this story. In fact, I am working on a new chapter right now, which should be up in a few days. Sorry for the long delay, and I want to profusely thank 'Child of Thanatos' for his support and contribution to my story. His OC will appear in the upcoming chapters. I am still open to suggestions from y'all, and OCs are much appreciated. Thank you. ;)**

 **Peace out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	12. To Damn with Damnation!

Chapter 11- To Damn with Damnation!

 **A/N:** **(I got nothing to say, why're you even reading this note? XD)**

Percy POV

As the campers and Hunters charged, Devon and I engaged the five leaders in combat. I headed straight for the Titans, while Devon went in for the big kill, barreling straight towards Tartarus. Turning my attention towards the four Uglies in front of me, I recognized them as Koios, Krios, Hyperion (somebody seriouly needs to explain the concept of 'dying' to this guy) and a fourth, familiar Titan, although I was sure I hadn't met him before.

"Ah, Perseus… long time no see! I dared to hope you were dead," Hyperion said. "I'd like to introduce you to my dear nephew, the _actual_ strongest Titan. Percy, meet Perses, Titan of Destruction. His father favoured his other son, ignoring Perses's strength and power. And now that his father's finally betrayed us, something that was inevitable, Perses is more than eager to have a _talk_ with him."

The fourth Titan glared at me, his eyes like two balls of magma under his war helm. _Of course,_ realized, _that's why he looks so familiar._ Perses was the brother of Atlas, and the son of Iapetus, now known as 'Bob'. They all had the same family resemblance. I regretted the thought of killing one of my best friends' son, but soon realized that Iapetus was no longer Iapetus. I remembered how he had renounced his old life, keeping the good parts of it, and rejecting the rest. Looking at Perses right now, I got the feeling he wasn't exactly part of Bob's most cherished memories.

"Nice to see you too, Lightbulb," I said, mentally chuckling at the nickname. Koios and Perses suppressed laughter, while Krios just stood there with a brooding expression on his face (seriously, man, he needs a LIFE). Hyperion on the other hand, grew purple with rage, unsheathed his blade, and charged me at full speed, screaming bloody murder, forcing the other Titans to follow, the uncle-nephew duo still chuckling.

I dodged a swipe from Hyperion's sword, and slid past him, discreetly uncapping Riptide and cutting a huge gash in his side. As the Titan of Light stumbled, I took the opportunity to lunge at Krios, catching him off guard, and stabbed him right in the left shoulder. "GAH!" he gasped, while swinging his weapon wildly, trying to land a hit on me. Luckily, I had backed out of his swinging range, but he unintentionally smacked Koios over the head, effectively knocking him out.

As Perses and I exchanged blows, Hyperion decided to join the fight. Just as I saw an opening in Perses's guard, and moved to exploit it, I was thrown to the side. I flew about a good ten meters before slamming into the side of a car.

Shaking off the daze, I raised my sword just in time. Hyperion's sword slammed into it with a considerable amount of force, although not enough to make me waver. _Talk about déjà vu,_ I thought as I recalled the Battle of Manhattan. As I responded with my own strength, Hyperion staggered, clearly not expecting me to hold such power.

I noticed, in my peripheral vision, that Krios had recovered, and it was only a matter of time before he joined the battle. Perses was already advancing, and fast.

Deciding it was time to end Hyperion and my little feud, I sublimed the water vapour around us, creating a dozen or so razor-sharp ice shards, which I then sent towards Hyperion.

Although he dodged many of them, a few did manage to wound him. He had a couple of cuts on his hands and arms, his sword was knocked out of his hand, and one had impaled itself straight into his gut.

The ones he DID dodge managed to work in my favour as well. They went right past him and struck Perses and Krios, who hadn't predicted such an attack. Several ice shards ran them through, piercing them in various places. They were clearly down for the time being.

Unfortunately, Koios had started to stir, so I slammed the hilt of my sword into his helmet, denting it, and sending him into a deep sleep. Again. I quickly ran up to Hyperion, and moved my sword in a deadly arc, decapitating him. At the same time, I willed him to fade into the void, and my master's realm complied. As I turned towards Perses and Krios, I was surprised to find them barely moving, lying in a pool of their own ichor. Krios, I understood, but at least the Titans' greatest fighter should've been more durable. Nevertheless, I stabbed both of them, sending them to the Void.

Only after that did Koios come around for good, only to take in his surrounding before I lopped his head off, making him fade as well.

As I stepped back and surveyed the carnage, I was glad to see that the campers and Hunters were holding their own against the monsters. I was proud to see that they were using the techniques Devon and I had taught them.

Speaking of Devon, I looked over to see how he was faring against Tartarus. As soon as I registered what was happening, I nearly burst out laughing. Tartarus was fighting an incredibly intense battle against Devon, although it was clear who had the upper hand.

Though Tartarus was far away from his realm, he could still use quite a bit of his powers. Cracking the ground around Devon, and creating small earthquakes to try and throw him off balance. The keyword being _try._ Devon fought like a madman, swinging Oblivion with strength and agility I didn't even _know_ he possessed.

He wore an enraged expression. As I scanned his immediate surroundings, I saw the source of his fury. A few meters behind Devon, ringed by a few Apollo campers, lay Thalia with a huge arrow through her arm. The arrow was identical to those in Tartarus's quiver. I winced as I remembered what had happened the last time Thalia was injured on Devon's watch.

It was during the Battle of Manhattan. We were down to the last few blocks surrounding the Empire State Building, when an enemy demigod managed to slash at Thalia's stomach. The wound wasn't deep, thankfully, but it was long and probable stung like hell, since that's kinda what non-fatal celestial bronze wounds do.

Devon had just glanced over at Thalia and the demigod, before charging the demigod and knocking his head clean off. Not with his sword, or his dagger, or _any_ weapon, for that matter. No, all he used was his massive fist, which broke the poor guy's neck and ripped through his flesh, like it was made of clay. **(** **A/N:** **Sorry for being so 'descriptive' for the weak-stomach-ed ppl out there.)**

Back to the present, the Great Lord of the Abyss was getting his $$ handed to him by Devon. As Devon let loose his wrath upon the Pit itself, I noticed something glinting in Tartarus's eyes. As I looked closer, what I saw left me speechless. _Fear._ The Lord of the Abyss was _afraid_ of Devon, whereas he'd been wearing a rather smug expression when the battle had commenced.

Devon sliced at his arm, adding to the already numerous wounds on Tartarus. As he stumbled back, Devon slammed the pommel of his sword into Tartarus's helm, flattening a part of it completely. As the Pit struggled to get his helm off, Devon took the opportunity to run him through with Oblivion.

3rd POV

As Tartarus struggled to remove his helm, Devon quickly seized the opportunity to run forward and stab Oblivion through Tartarus's chest.

The Master of the Pit staggered back, completely unused to the pain the blade brought. This wound hurt much more than all the other, combined. Not just because he had a five-foot long sword sticking out of his back, no. This wound hurt because it was sapping Tartarus's strength. He could _feel_ his 'immortal' life force draining away. The only time he'd seen this much pain on another man's face was when his father, Chaos himself had ended his first child, Helix, who had turned on his father because he wanted control of the Universe. Although Tartarus had never liked Helix, – in fact, Tartarus was the first to get incapacitated by him in his uprising against their father – he felt a little sorry for his late older brother.

Tartarus knew what was happening. He was being sent into Oblivion, where he would be tortured for his crimes and would get to live for the rest of Eternity as a common mortal. For the first time in his life, he felt guilt. Guilt for everything wrong he had ever done, guilt for everyone he had ever caused pain to. His father had made him so that he could enforce justice, the hard way. But he had started to take joy in others' pain. He had started to go corrupt because there was nobody around to control his strength and keep his powers in check. Slowly, he had turned into the unforgiving and torturous madman everyone knew of. His Pit was feared, not looked up to, unlike the old days, where getting sentenced to the Pit meant paying for your sins.

Chaos knew mortals would never reach Oblivion to atone for their sins, not unless they died by his hand. So, he had created another Oblivion on Earth, who turned out to be one of his favourite children, Tartarus.

As Tartarus reminisced his memories, they brought tears to his eyes. He had failed his own father. What kind of a son was he? In his last moments, he prayed for forgiveness. Upon seeing this, Devon smiled, and spoke in his ear, "I'm sure he already has."

Tartarus gave him a grateful look, before nodding and letting go. As the Lord of the Abyss, or at least his physical form, slumped down, most of the monsters that were direct offsprings of Tartarus went back into the Pit immediately. The others were quickly cut down by the demigods, Hunters and Percy. This battle was over. A formidable opponent had been defeated, and it sent a clear message to the other Elementals – _We are not to be trifled with._

If only they knew what the Primordials had in store for them…

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading. Another chappie done. Again, I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, but I'll try to be more regular from now on. Also, I may be holding a poll soon, for the next story, since this one's probably gonna end after about 7-10 chappies later.**

 **Peace out**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	13. The Prisoners of War

Chapter 12- The Prisoners of War

 **A/N:** **And… I'm back, people! How y'all doin'? It's certainly been awhile. Anyway, I'm thinking of have a poll for the next story (/s). The amount of votes each story gets will decide its chronological order of publishing. So, please vote. Options, obviously, will be given in the poll. Anyway, on with the story!**

3rd Person POV

As the few remaining monsters from the armada that had gone out to attack the demigods' base returned to their own, they reported to Kampê, who had unfortunately been resurrected before her time by the late Tartarus. Upon receiving the news, and slashing the poor monsters to dust in a fit of rage, Kampê headed towards the Primordials' throne room. At the doors, she hesitated for a moment before entering.

She bowed before the Primordials seated on their respective thrones, and the many who stood in various places, or sat on simple wooden chairs. Kampê went to centre of the room, before bowing at the foot of the King of the Primordials – Uranus himself, who was no longer castrated **(don't even get me** ** _started_** **on how)**. Getting straight to the point, Kampê said in the language of Magic, _The attack failed, milord. Most of the monsters were killed, and Lord Tartarus 'disappeared in a flash of black light', as the surviving ones put it._

Uranus's grip on his throne's armrest tightened, which was the only indication that he was beyond furious, as his face always remained stoic, even in the worst of situations. The other Primordials eyed him warily, and Gaea gripped his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Kampê nervously took a step back. Although she was incredibly powerful, feared by the Elder Cyclopes and Hecatoncheires themselves, she was nothing more than an ant before the Sky, and the other Elements. "Peace, brother," spoke a deep voice from the right of Uranus, "Although Tartarus's death pains me, it cannot come in between our other plans. The wars must go forth as planned."

The wielder of the voice was completely wrapped in shadows, making him nearly impossible to see in the dimness of the Throne Room. He could only be Erebus. Uranus, who had never had any problems with him counterpart, but was rather fond of him, glared at his brother, but dropped his gaze under Erebus's. Uranus may be the king, but Erebus was the strongest of Chaos's children, even stronger than Helix, Chaos's first child and their late older brother. "Very well," spoke Uranus in a smooth and melodious voice, but one which held authority and seemed to imply the immense power of its wielder," get the armies ready for another day of training, Kampê. Oh, and make sure our little _pets_ are brought out as a last resort in the next attack."

Kampê bowed again, which was starting to prove a bit annoying, considering she was a dragon from the waist down. _Certainly, my lord,_ She said, before exiting the room.

Once Kampê had gone, Uranus looked at Eros, "Are you sure the trance will stay? It would be a pity for it to end before its time."

Eros gulped at the hidden threat, before answering, "My charmspeak is much stronger than that foolish love goddess's, uncle. The demigods will not waver." He spoke with confidence, but had a hint of worry in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure he could follow through on his promise.

Uranus leaned back in his throne, still a bit angry over his brother and counterpart's death. "Very well, then." He raised his voice so that all those present could hear, "Primordials! We shall launch our next attack on the morrow. All minor deities, led by Erebus and Eros, will constitute a major section of the army. The rest shall be occupied by monsters and such. As of now, you are all dismissed. Tomorrow, we shall give those puny Olympians a battle they'll remember even after they fade!" The rest of the Primordials pounded their weapons in approval, and then slowly started disappearing in bright flashes of light, till only Uranus and the rest of the council were left.

"Is sending our best fighter so soon really necessary, my dear?" asked Gaea, who always thought long and hard before taking any sort of action. Uranus gritted his teeth. He didn't like to be reminded that he wasn't the strongest one there, despite being the king. "I wish to end this quickly, Gaea. And stop calling me 'dear', I have still not forgiven you for your crimes." Gaea flinched, remembering how she had orchestrated her own husband's temporary death. Without another word, the personification of Earth flashed out as well.

With Kampê, after she checks on the armies

The half-dragon jailer went down to the dungeons, finally reaching the very back of the long hall, which held cells on either side of it. At the very back, huddled up in a vain attempt to contain body warmth, was a small group of 5 children. The oldest child was a son of Thanatos and a legacy of Hecate, who went by the name of Benjamin Grady, was around 16, whereas the youngest was a daughter of Apollo, called Nicole Fine **(didn't really have a surname, so I got 'inspired' by Spy :P)**. They had been captured when the monsters and Elementals had been travelling to their current base, which was where Medusa's lair once prospered. Of course, it had long since changed, and was now a massive palace, made out of black obsidian, which gave out an aura of fear and power.

As she opened the cell door, Benjamin Grady stood up, snarling, a piece of broken timber in hand. Being the oldest one there, Grady always looked out for his fellow half-bloods, who were nothing less than a family to him. They had been chased by monsters across the country, from freakin' _Washington_ to San Fran, where they had found a safe haven with Camp Jupiter, which had then been raided by monsters within the week. There had been many casualties, and many had been captured, the 5 of them included.

Kampê simply swatted the boy aside, who slammed into the wall of the cell with a considerable amount of force. The other four seemed to huddle up tighter, obviously terrified of the monster before them. Not even feeling a dash of sympathy, Kampê hauled them up as if they were naught but dolls, and picked up a half-conscious, groaning son of Death, and set off towards another section of the palace, where they would be 'properly trained', which meant getting hypnotized by Eros and being forced into submission by both physical and mental torture.

Somewhere outside the Universe

Chronos and Chaos looked down on their creation, the Primordials' base, in particular. Chaos shook his head, disapproval of his children's actions clearly displayed on his solemn face. Chronos looked at his son and nodded. "Send them in," he said.

After a moment's hesitation, Chaos decided that it was best not to argue. His father's ways were mysterious, and quite often even Chaos didn't appreciate his wisdom until quite later. Flashing out, he arrived at Olympus, where the armies were resting and tending to the wounded.

Upon seeing his forefather, Zeus bowed, along with the other gods. "What brings you here, my lord?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Devon and Percy, if they're here right now," said Chaos.

"I believe they are in the command tent on the streets below, Lord Chaos," replied Athena.

With a nod of appreciation towards Athena, Chaos flashed out yet again, but this time to the streets below.

As he walked around, disguised as a demigod, for he was kinda tired of people bowing down to him all the time, he came across what he figured was the command tent. It was bigger than any other tent he had seen so far, and he sensed two considerably powerful presences there, which he presumed were Percy and Devon.

As he approached the tent, he heard voices inside. It seemed as if Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were bombarding Devon with questions, which he was evidently trying to answer to the best of his abilities. He caught a few words, such as 'father', 'Chronos', 'doughnuts' (the only possibility was Percy), and even his own name, 'Chaos'. Listening for a few more moments, he quickly deduced the situation **(you don't expect the creator of the Universe to be** ** _that_** **dumb, do you?)**. _Father finally told him,_ he thought, glad to finally have the burden off of his chest. He and his father were very close with their assassins, and keeping such a huge secret had been quite difficult for them.

Remembering his reasons for being here in the first place, he put his thoughts aside for a bit and entered the tent.

Upon entering, the four immediately quieted down, not wanting the newcomer to overhear any part of their conversation. It was a very private and delicate matter after all. It wasn't everyday you get to know that you're the son of Time himself, and the half-brother of the Void.

A moment or two after Chaos entered, he switched back to his usual self. Percy and Devon bowed slightly, and Annabeth and Thalia proceeded to kneel, before being stopped by Chaos with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Annabeth, Thalia, could I please talk to Percy and Devon in private? It's quite urgent," Chaos asked them politely.

Nodding, they stepped out of the tent, heading over to Olympus whilst discussing the war. As soon as they left, Chaos motioned for them to sit. Upon doing so, Percy asked," What is it, my lord? You seem stressed."

"Father asked me to pass on a message, Percy." The mention of Chronos made Devon lean forward in his chair in anticipation. Chaos continued," My father and I have witnessed a disturbing event take place. Not very far from here, my children have set up their base. In fact, it is right where Medusa's lair used to be."

Percy raised an eyebrow, finding the information intriguing. "The Primordials have captured a few demigods from Camp Jupiter in a raid they carried out there a few months ago." Percy and Devon's eyes widened at the news. They thought that Camp Jupiter had been holding fairly well on its own. They weren't even informed of any such attack on the place they considered a second home.

"What happened, Chaos?" Devon asked.

"My blasted offspring were on their way here, when they happened to come by their successors' old home. At the time, Camp Jupiter was completely unaware of this war. So, an attack was the last thing they expected. Many were killed, and several others captured. Many of the prisoners were killed at later stages as well, but a group of five valiant young warriors was spared. Camp Jupiter was able to fend off the attack, but not before suffering many losses," Chaos said with barely controlled anger, his children's actions clearly repulsing him. "Your mission, however, is to gather a team of not more than five to go and rescue these half-bloods from the Primordials' base. Both I and my father sense that they will be more than useful in the upcoming war. Especially during the final battle."

Devon and Percy nodded. "One of us must stay here, my lord, if any other attacks should occur. Although the campers have been trained considerably well, they will still need help fighting the massive army of monsters," Devon said. Chaos nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, Devon. I want you to choose five warriors of your choice, but be sure to take along seasoned fighters. The mission will be tough. There will be many ancient monsters at their base, including the Primordials themselves. Keep safe, Devon." At this, Chaos got up and turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, brother," Chaos said smiling," our father believes this will be a fine opportunity to utilize your newfound powers." With that, Chaos disappeared in a swirl of black and white.

Devon and Percy looked at each other and nodded, each of them leaving to carry out their respective duties.

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading, and, as always, review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and OCs are more than welcome.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **—** **TheChosenOne-02**


	14. AN

**Hey guys,**

 **I just want y'all to know that I'll be VERY irregular with my account for a while, coz I'm going crazy with work.**

 **But everything should become normal in a few weeks, maybe a month or two, at most.**

 **Thanks for your support! :)**

 **Peace Out,**

 **The ChosenOne-02**


	15. The Rescue

Chapter 13- The Rescue

 **A/N:** **Welcome back, people! I'll be holding polls as soon as I post this chappie. This story's gonna end soon, so I'mma need some ideas for the next one, yeah? The one that gets the most votes will be written first, and so on and so forth.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of deez guyz, except for some characters of my own, and Ben Grady belongs to ChildOfThanatos.**

Percy POV

I headed over to Olympus, and found the demigods all gathered on Olympus, tending to the wounded and preparing shrouds for their fallen brothers and sisters.

I found Connor and Travis sitting against a tree in one of the gardens, sipping a couple of Dr Peppers. They were mostly fine, though Travis had a few cuts and bruises. They smiled and got up as I approached.

I finally reached and greeted them. "Hey guys, you holding up fine?"

They both nodded, and offered me a drink. As I thanked them and accepted, I said," Lord Chaos just visited Devon and I," They both raised an eyebrow at that, and Connor nodded at me to go on. "He delivered some rather… unsettling news. I know you guys are really tired right now, but you're the fastest runners I know," They both grinned at the recognition, "I need you to gather all the counselors in the throne room for an emergency meeting. We're conducting a search-and-rescue mission for some demigods."

They nodded, and said in perfect sync," We're on it, Perce!" and sprinted away in different directions. I shuddered at how they did so many of the same things simultaneously, almost as if they had a common brain.

Laughing silently at the thought, I left the place to search for Annabeth.

Devon POV

I exited the tent and asked around for Thalia, and finally found her taking a stroll on one of the many streets of the city of Olympus. I quickly caught up to her, and turning around, she said," Hey Devon," and frowned, sensing something was out of the ordinary. "Everything alright?" I merely shook my head, and quickly explained the situation to her. I knew she would volunteer for the mission, no matter what I said, and she didn't fail to disappoint this time.

As soon as I was finished, she said," When do we leave?"

I smiled, and said," Tomorrow; as soon as the sun sets. Also, there is a war council being held in the throne room in a few minutes to discuss the situation."

She nodded. "Who else are you taking?" I replied," I was thinking of taking Nico along. He's very stealthy with his shadow-travelling, and a good fighter. What do you think?"

Thalia smiled. "Fine then. Go along to the council. I've got a couple of things I need to take care of, then I'll meet you there."

I nodded again, gave her a small peck on the cheek, and went off towards the throne room.

3rd POV

After about ten minutes, all camp counselors and the Olympians, along with Hades and Hestia, were present in the throne room. For once, all were sitting silently. Travis, Percy and Annabeth were the last to arrive. Something was clearly wrong, as Percy and Annabeth wouldn't meet Travis's eyes, and likewise for Travis. They quietly trudged off towards their respective seats, Travis with Connor, and Percy and Annabeth beside Devon and Thalia, respectively.

Once everyone was settled, Devon got up and spoke," Well, now that we're all here, there is some news Percy and I would like to share. Chaos visited us less than an hour ago." Everyone sat forward, interested in what Chaos had to say.

Devon quickly explained the situation to everyone, then said," As it is, I have chosen two others to go with me on this quest. Thalia," at the mention of her name, she stood up and took Devon's hand. "… and Nico, if he'll accept." The son of the God of Dead stood, and said without hesitation," I'm in." Devon smiled at him, and said," Great. We'll leave tomorrow as soon as the sun starts to set. That'll make it easier for us to sneak in, and Nico will be able to shadow-travel from, and to, more places."

The gods muttered assent, with Athena nodding in appreciation at Devon's plan.

"A good plan, Devon, and I think Athena approves," Zeus said, while glancing at his daughter," I think we'll need a few minor gods to head over to Camp Jupiter and help out there." Before he could continue, there was a flash of black and white, and Chaos appeared, who then gestured for them to stay in their seats, not bow.

Chaos began," It has come to my attention that the Primordials have quite a few more-than-powerful forces on their side. So, in order to counter that, I'm allowing you gods to toss the Ancient Laws, and fight alongside your children on a daily basis. Just this once, though. Although you have Percy and Devon on your side, even they cannot be everywhere at once, and I believe a couple of dozen gods are quite a challenge, even for my blasted offspring.

Everyone's eyes bugged out. Ignoring the Ancient Laws? That must be the first time the gods will be able to do that without some _serious_ consequences.

"Nevertheless," Chaos continued," sending a few gods to Camp Jupiter would certainly be wise. Other than that, my father senses that these new demigods will be _very_ essential in the upcoming war. So, succeeding in the mission is imperative. Have you selected your companions, Devon?"

Devon nodded and gestured to Thalia and Nico, and Chaos nodded," Well chosen, Devon. And I believe that it's time for you to reveal your roots to the rest of our comrades."

At this, Devon visibly tensed. "But that can wait till the time you get back from your mission," Chaos said. Devon nodded, and sat back down, along with Nico and Thalia. "I'll take your leave then, Olympians." With that, Chaos disappeared in a flash of black.

"Very original with his colours, I see," Devon whispered to Thalia, who suppressed a giggle.

"If that's all, then the council is adjourned," Zeus said. Everybody got up and exited to do their respective jobs. Athena went with Annabeth to strategize further. Zeus summoned Spes, Janus, Hecate and Morpheus to explain the situation and sent them to Camp Jupiter to help. Most of the gods flashed out to their palaces to prepare for war, and the rest tended to the wounded and rested from the long day of fighting.

Meanwhile, Devon, Nico and Thalia found a place to crash for the night, as they needed all the rest they could get for the quest tomorrow.

The next evening… Devon POV

After getting a fitful night of sleep, Nico, Thalia and I spent the whole day planning. Surprisingly, there were no attacks during the day, which probably meant we were gonna have a _very_ unsettling night. In the evening, when all the plans were final, the three of us went off to get ready for the mission, and decided to meet in the lobby of the Empire State Building in ten minutes.

 **(P.S. I'm not really gonna write what all they planned, because honestly, who wants to go through all of that? Besides, all you guys want is probably badass fighting scenes and people getting run through with swords and stuff, am I right?)**

I teleported to my room in the cabin back at camp to pack, although there wasn't anything that actually _needed_ any packing. All my weapons were in one place and one place only – my mind. I didn't need anything else, since I could heal most injuries and magical items were out of the question as I had powers of my own, though I seldom used them.

However, I was very curious to know what powers I would get, now that I'd been officially claimed as Chronos's son. Soon, it was time to meet Thalia and Nico in the Empire State's lobby. Flashing out, I teleported right I front of Nico, who almost ran into me. He was prepared for battle, with black armor, his Stygian sword strapped to his side, and a look of anticipation on his face.

"Oh hey, Devon! You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Where's Thalia?"

He gestured behind me, and I turned to see Thalia walking towards me, also in full battle armor, ready to kick some _serious_ monster butt.

"You guys ready?" she asked. We both nodded.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?"

With that, I grabbed both of their shoulders and teleported us right to the forest where Percy had gone on his very first mission to retrieve Zeus's 'master' bolt. I mentally snorted. As if. I had seen _rocket launchers_ on Chaos's planet that were more destructive.

Getting back to the job at hand, we crept right to the edge of the woods. The Primordials had really decked the place out. The base was separated into three smaller buildings. The one at the centre was the smallest, which held the Throne Room, and the ones on either side were for the rest of the army, and each was about half the size of the camp's commons ground, but they were still massive.

We had to infiltrate the building on the right, since that's where the dungeons were.

The cylindrical buildings were guarded by five guards each. Fortunately, they were far enough from each other that the guards of one building couldn't see those of the other.

Slowly making our way around, the three of us, quiet as mice, tiptoed behind the building, hoping to catch the guards by surprise. Unfortunately, one of the guards was um… doing his _business_ behind the building, and nearly slipped over his own _liquids_ as he tried to run to alert his comrades; the keyword being 'tried'.

As soon as he turned to run, I summoned a throwing knife, and impaled him right in the centre of the neck — a perfect kill.

Taking the other guards out was relatively easy. Each of them was completely oblivious of the other. All we had to do was sneak up behind them and finish the job before they could make a single sound, and so we slowly made our way around.

I tried the door, which surprisingly swung open. For a base of operations for the most powerful beings on the planet, the Primordials' encampment certainly had some shabby security. Thalia summoned a spear, and Nico his Stygian sword. As for me, I was pretty much empty-handed. Why carry weapons around when you can literally summon them whenever you want?

On the inside, the building had a spiral staircase, which wound up along the walls, but not like a watchtower on a beach. The place was actually quite spacious. It also had a very long corridor extending to one side, and it consisted of three floors. Everything was dark and gloomy– even the chandelier in the foyer was tinted black. _No wonder these guys are in the mood for carnage when they get out of here,_ I thought.

Quickly, yet quietly, we scoured around for a stairwell that would take us down. Finally, at the far end of the corridor, Thalia found a door, which led to a eerie blood-red staircase. I nodded, and summoned Oblivion.

Cautiously, the three of us headed down, weapons at the ready. Since we didn't know how many guards awaited us, Nico decided to shadow-travel to the far end of the dungeons.

"Don't worry, I'll stay well-hidden," he assured us. I clenched my jaw. It was risky, but it was better than all of us getting caught by surprise once we reached.

"Fine," I said. "But stay out of sight." He nodded grimly and vanished instantly.

After a few moments, he suddenly reappeared. "Six guards. Two telkhines patrolling the cells, and four dracaenae are around a corner, just at the end of the stairs," he reported.

I nodded, thinking hard. "We take the guards below us as soon as possible, we don't want the others to notice anything before we're ready to send their ugly faces back to Tartarus."

They nodded in agreement, and tightened their grips on their weapons. As soon as we reached the end of the stairs, I motioned for them to stop, and counted down with my fingers.

3… 2… 1!

We burst around the corner, and two of the guards were dust even before they could register what was happening. The other two quickly readied their weapons, but were quickly cut down by Thalia and Nico after a short exchange of thrusts and slashes.

I, however, had already moved into the corridors of cells. I found one of the half-seals leaning against a cell, readjusting the straps of his armour. I silently moved up behind him, and softly slid my blade across his exposed neck. His neck gave way like butter to a warm knife. That's what I loved about my sword. It was sharp beyond belief; a single swipe could cut through sequoia with ease.

The next telkhine was walking away from me. It seemed, by sheer luck, that he had just turned away from where I had entered. I quickly covered the distance and thrust my sword into his back.

Now, these actions might've repulsed a warrior, because a warrior would've been all about nobility and stuff, but I had long since forsaken the ways of a warrior. Getting back to the task at hand, Nico, Thalia and I began searching the cells for five battered and bruised demigods.

All cells were mostly empty, all but one, that is. This cell consisted of the five demigods, alright, but it also had a sixth, robed, figure. The man seemed to be whispering to the children as they slept. However, he seemed to be completely oblivious to all that had just happened.

With a shock, I realized that I was looking at Eros, who was apparently charm-speaking to the sleeping demigods. Slowly, I touched Nico and Thalia's shoulders and teleported us inside the cell. It was only then, that I realized what Eros was actually saying. Rage rose in me. These heartless beings were sending the kids to be slaughtered, and not even of their own free will. They would be killed by their own kind, and would never even know what hit them. So naturally, before Eros could finish, I kicked his godly backside and sent him crashing into the far wall.

The demigods effectively woke up from the sound and the string of curses Eros was spouting, and quickly huddled into a corner, obviously unsure and scared of what was going on around them. A boy, who seemed around fifteen, had ushered the others behind his back, which clearly marked him as the leader.

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY? I SHOULD BLOW YOU TO TARTARUS FOR SUCH CONTEMPT!" Eros bellowed. Saying nothing, I simply covered the distance between us with a single stride, and smacked Oblivion's hilt into his nose. Immediately, Eros crumpled like tinfoil, cowering and holding his broken nose. I delivered a kick to his ribs, and another one to his side, turning him onto his back. He swatted my sword away with the back of his hand, and tried to stab me with a dagger he produced from his white silk robe.

Expecting him to play dirty, I simply sidestepped and brought Oblivion up in an arc, which cut off the god's hand, from his elbow. He screamed in agony, "Fine then! If I am to die," he turned with a hungry gleam towards the kids," then they're coming with me!"

He lunged towards them with another dagger in his left-over hand, and brought it down as fast as he could on Thalia.

But before the dagger could connect, I roared and Eros blew up into specks of gold.

 **A/N:** **…** **yeah I got nothing to say. Review, and all that. C ya! :)**


	16. Announcement

**The polls are UP, people! Go on ahead and vote right now. The polls will close in 20 days, so hurry up, please!**


End file.
